False
by ffnprez
Summary: (CH 13 & 14 UP!) SHIN aims to earn a college scholarship through tennis. She gets taken in by the Sendoh Family, but oblivious to Shin's reputation, Akira gets sucked into her world more and more. SendohxOC (M for later chapters) KIYOTAxOCxMAKI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and the characters are not mine, it's a manga by Takehiko Inoue. I own this fanfic story and the original characters: Shin Yuki, Takagi & Taiga. I write as a hobby and don't make profits from these.

Have fun reading guys! This is dedicated to you fans of Slam Dunk! -ffnprez

* * *

False

Chapter 1

* * *

Akira Sendoh yawned on his way to the front door. It was quarter to three in the afternoon on a Saturday and he was just napping when the doorbell rang. Alone in the house, he had no choice but to wake up and answer the door.

He raised an eyebrow when a bulky man greeted him on his front doorstep, just an inch shorter than his 6'4 frame, he reminded him of Sakuragi from Shohoku without the red hair and the crazy-eyes, the guy was calmly waiting and was carrying two duffel bags under each arm, pulling another luggage behind him.

"Hey man, so where do I put these?" the guy asked cocking an eyebrow at him,

"I take it you're fond of trespassing?" he asked in his amused tone, his posture relaxed, yet his eyes not betraying a single thought or emotion.

The guy smiled cockily, "Yeah, sorry about that, I've been ringing the doorbell a couple of times and—" Sendoh cut him off, the guy couldn't seem to decode the fact that he was trespassing.

"So you came to the front door hoping that it's unlocked too." He said with no threat in his voice, even so, the man felt more uncomfortable than if Sendoh had actually been angry, "Who are you?" the spiky-haired house-owner asked.

"I'm just doing my girl a favour, I kinda have somewhere I gotta go and I need to drop these off." the man said raising the duffel bags in his hands.

"Your girl?"

"Shin?" the guy said like Sendoh should've known already, before Sendoh could ask for an introduction again the guy spoke, "I'm Takagi, we're going out… kinda…" the guy was babbling to himself, "Anyway, uh, she's moving in with her…aunt or something?" he asked, clarifying like it's the first time it dawned to him that he's an unexpected visitor.

"Right, you can just leave her things inside," Sendoh unblocked the door and pointed at the living room, "I'll take care of it."

"Oh, great, thanks dude." the man breezed inside, then got out to take two more luggage out of his car, Sendoh was impressed and amused, it was convenient for the girl to make her boyfriend do errands for her.

Sendoh thought of helping out but the big guy looked like he got everything covered, when Takagi got all of the luggage he went to Sendoh to shake his hand, "You must be her cousin?"

Sendoh appreciated the gesture, the guy might not be so bad, just lacking some sense on ethics and manners, common to most ego-centric athletes, or in his case, trust-fund baby. Sendoh shook his hand and answered his question, "Something like that. Won't she be arriving today?"

"Probably tonight, she's got some project to attend to. Anyway, thanks again bro." he gave Sendoh a nod before heading out to his Black Camry, leaving Sendoh scratching his head.

With a sigh, he picked up two duffel bags with one hand and with his other, reached for the handle of a black briefcase. He was startled when it came undone mid-air, almost all its contents falling to the marbled floor, good thing he was fast enough to snap it close with his other arm.

"Damn." he cursed inwardly when different kinds of paintbrushes and four empty canvases fell to the floor. He placed everything back inside and noticed that the combination latch was loose and rusty, if he recalled correctly the guy was carrying the thing with both hands. He let out another sigh and resumed his work.

He finished moving her things upstairs, to the unoccupied room across his and his parents when his cell rang, it was his mother and he wondered if he's going to ever get the relaxation he needed that day. "Akira-kun, we'll be arriving late for dinner. We bought that special beef from Kyoto and the Uni Sushi you like so you have to wait for us. Did Shin arrive yet?"

"Ah, no, but her things were delivered earlier." he said, closing the door to her room and going to his room which was across the hallway.

"Oh good. We're bringing home something special for her first dinner." came the excited voice of his mother.

"Isn't she too young to drink Sake?" he said jokingly, knowing his mother, she'll do anything to make their guest comfortable. She's been looking forward to her moving since last month when she had that conversation with her best friend.

"Oh hush you. Anyway, see you later and don't you make a mess of the house."

"You take care."

Six hours passed consisting of a quick nap and a quick fishing trip to the sea side and Sendoh found himself eating dinner with his mother alone.

* * *

The girl was clearly drunk but that wasn't the only disturbing part, she was carried home by a different guy also claiming that they're together. Sendoh watched his mother fuss over the unconscious teenager.

"What happened to her?" His mom urged the guy to their living room so he could put her down on the sofa.

"Uh, a friend of ours had a club party and things got out of hand," the guy said, without any hint of repentance, "She was supposed to stay over at my place—"

"What? No way mister, young girls don't stay over night at a man's house unless they're married." the woman frowned, looking scandalised and ready to lecture.

"Oh-kay lady," the guy placed the unconscious girl gently on the couch before rolling his eyes at Sendoh's mother, "she's crashed at my place a dozen times and we haven't done anything she didn't want to, this isn't the 50's y'know." the guy was clearly a jock, he talked like one and he looked like one, with big muscular body and the certain air that he's untouchable.

Sendoh observed the man under hooded eyes and asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Uh- no?" the man said defensively, looking at Sendoh and standing at his full height but staggering a bit.

"Clearly," Sendoh said, getting tired of the man as a whole, he just wanted him gone so they could all go to bed, "And you drove here?"

"Nah man, my cousin's the DD, she's the one who told me to drop my girl off here."

"You let her drink?"

"You can't really say no to her."

"How did she get a drink anyway? She's underage." Sendoh said, his eyes steady, his voice firm.

"I bought it for her, like I said, she's not easy to turn down." the guy said, frowning, he felt like he's a cheating student being interrogated by the professor.

"I'm sure, especially when it makes it easier for you to get in her pants right?"

"Akira!" his mother snapped, "Stop that, bring Shin to her room while I'll talk to this young man here." she then turned to the guy who was clearly finding things a bit too troublesome now, "What's your name and what school do you go to?"

"Taiga Mashiro, I'm team captain of Shohoku's football team." he said proudly and Sendoh's lips quirked up a bit when he saw the guy puff his chest a bit, or was he imagining it. His mom on the other hand merely sighed, not the least impressed, she's had her experience dealing with more intimidating athletes, Sendoh's team captain, Uozomi, looked 100 times more formidable than this Taiga Mashiro, but she'd had him standing in front of her like a school boy whenever he turns down a dinner invitation at her house, in the end, he caves in and did as she wishes.

"Huh, that explains it." His mom began, Sendoh would love to witness the talk she's gonna have with him but he didn't want to bother himself with being in the same room as the cocky jock, he needed to rest for his game tomorrow and witnessing the Jock's humiliation was not worth his time.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone. Good night mom." Sendoh smiled at his mother.

Sendoh didn't look at the boyfriend while he lifted Shin from the couch like she weighed nothing. He walked up the stairs in his usual calm and cool demeanour, not sparing another glance at the man's direction.

He didn't know what to make of the situation, he didn't know what to think since it's none of his business and getting involved in other people's lives isn't one of his habits, but one thing's for sure, Shin Yuki definitely made a lasting first impression.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. All characters are his except for my OC: Shin Yuki, Kogane (Shin's best friend), Taiga (captain of Shohoku Soccer), Midori and Takagi.

 **False**

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

Shin stared at the glass of water which was half…

"Half full or half empty?" Kogane, her same-age friend, sat in front of her after placing her order at the counter. They were in their favourite burger place in Kanagawa District, it was a bit pricey but worth it for the peace and privacy.

"I haven't decided yet. Actually, I have, it's half full," she paused and directed her bright sherry gaze at her friend, "of crap. Just like my life." she took a bite of her double cheese burger, extra cheese.

"Well, hey, at least it's not entirely full of crap. I take the credit for the other half of—"

"Piss." she said, taking a sip of root beer below her chin.

"Ha. Ha. Smouth."

"Smouth?" Shin cocked a silver brow at her.

"Smartass mouth." Kogane smiled her catlike smile at Shin.

"Thanks Kou-chan" She loved it when her best friend acted childish, people all thought she was bitchy, spoiled and scary, which may be true in some cases but with Shin, she's laid back and easy-going, the exact opposite of the first impression people often have of her because of her successful parents and the fact that she's over-the-top gorgeous.

Bright blue eyes, slim straight nose, her small pouty catlike mouth which made her face seem devilishly beautiful, pair that with gorgeous red hair and svelte modelesque physique, she's every guy and girl's fantasy.

The waitress placed Kogane's Frapuccino and chicken sandwich in front of her, Kogane didn't look away from Shin and her blue eyes turned serious, "So how's the new life with your new foster parents?"

"They're not my foster parents. The woman's my mom's best friend since high school."

"So kind of like us?" Kogane wiggled her brow in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No, not like us. She's like a perfect trophy wife, which makes it weird, she's always smiling." she frowned, putting down her food to reach out for some nachos. It was unsettling, the woman really smiled at her the entire time that morning.

"Fine, whatever, you didn't answer my question. How is it?" Kogane asked, staring at her intently with her dark blue eyes.

"I dont know, I haven't settled in enough to say anything. When I woke up this morning only the Mrs. was there, her husband went on a business trip to Korea and her son went out, I think. One thing's for sure, I made a fool of myself last night, ugh.. I was dropped off- passed out drunk on their front door." Shin groaned.

Kogane's eyes widened at understanding, "Please tell me you didn't go to that disgusting seniors party." when Shin didn't answer, Kogane wheezed, "Shin!"

Shin knew her best friend would over react, "I can't help it okay, Captain was going to be there, which meant kiss-ass number one's tagging along." Shin paused, "Obviously, she saw it as an opportunity to make it look like she's cool and she belonged instead of the conniving, schemer she is."

"So to intercept her plan, you went with Taiga, made a point that you're a cool freshman and got wasted." There it is, the reason for her freaking out. Kogane liked to party but she didn't like Taiga and she made it known to the guy. Shin dated a lot of guys and Kogane disapproved half of them.

"I had no choice, if I want to be Team Captain by sophomore year I have to make them see me as one of them, an equal. Appearing with the captain of the football team to a Junior-Senior Private Party catapults me right up there. Getting wasted wasn't part of the plan though."

"Yeah right." her friend rolled her eyes, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "You have the talent, you're the best tennis player in Shohoku, and you're the next hottest girl in Japan, that troll Midori has nothing on you."

"Networking and who you know still play a part on voting, if it meant playing Midori's game then fine." Shin said, gulping down her watermelon shake, "What do you mean 'next hottest'?!" she asked, catching up a bit late to her best friend's taunt.

"Next to me of course." Kogane's face shifted from joking to concerned, studying Shin's face, "You know that you can stay with me right?"

Shin smiled and raised a brow at her, "I'm not poor, nor destitute, and no, I owe you enough. I'm just not sure of this new family."

"Why?"

Shin sighed, "Staying at a relative's house was hell, I felt like a complete reject, a poor unloved child dropped on their doorstep like a piece of crap because her parents can't fucking grow up. How can staying with my mom's best friend be any better?"

"Well, just think about it, you'll turn 18 soon." Kogane said thoughtlessly in her effort to be optimistic.

"Two years isn't soon. I can't even get my money until I'm 21."

"This isn't like you. Quit bitching and come live with me."

"I can't do that to you, I can't keep on relying on you when I'm in a pinch. Besides I can't possibly ruin your parents' pristine image of me."

"Fine, but you know that you have somewhere to go to, and, whoever said anything about pristine?" Kogane wiggled her ginger brows.

"Hey!" Shin laughed, biting onto her burger.

* * *

It was late and Shin came back from a quick practice at the gym. She opened the door with the key they provided her, with her tennis bag slung behind her back, she was ready to collapse anywhere when she heard voices as soon as she stepped inside.

Her eyebrows slightly shot up when she saw the living room occupied by four giant men, all sitting on the floor, around the table, eating western-type dinner, burger, fried and pizza. They were wearing blue tracksuits, two of them had the jacket off and only wore their white undershirt. Must be the son's friends, now, Shin only had to figure out which one is Sendoh.

Since she was the intruder and basically, the outsider, it would only be polite for her to introduce herself, "Ah, konbanwa," she bowed a full 90 degree, before standing right up and giving them a smile, "I didn't realize there were people here, sorry for interrupting.. I—"

"Ah, Shin." a man interrupted her introduction for which she was grateful. She's never felt so awkward, still sweaty and still wearing her black racer back tennis tank top and peach Maria tennis skirt.

She looked at the man who she assumed to be Sendoh, one of the guys wearing a white shirt. He was tall at six foot four, lean and long, his skin was tanned yet had that alabaster-delicate look to it. She shook her head, was she checking him out? No. She was just pleased that the guy didn't look hideous. She looked up to smile at him and she was met with startling blue eyes paired with a warm and relaxed smile.

She returned the smile, "You know who I am?" then the realisation that he knew her because he saw her last night, while she was unconscious, self preservation and shame overcame her, and she gave him a distant smile. "Sorry if I disturbed you guys."

"Don't worry about it." he said, he stood in front of her, blocking her view of the living room and the others with his body, which didn't seem to be that broad from afar, but towered and dominated over her five foot eight frame up close, making her feel miniscule. "I'm Akira Sendoh."

"Oh, hajimemashite. I'm Shin Yuki. I… I'll be living here, but you already know that." she smiled up at him, trying not to cringe at the way they met, she could only imagine what he thought about her since last night when he saw her drunk at their doorstep. "So.. I didn't know you had company." again, he smiled at her with that sincere, welcoming face then he stepped beside her and turned to his friends,

"This is Shin," he said to the guys, "Shin, meet my team mates, second year, Uekusa and Koshino," he pointed at the guys sitting on the floor, "and Fukuda" he pointed at the one sitting on the couch, "He's a freshman."

"Oh hello, nice to meet you." she bowed again and in a polite manner she excused herself, "Sorry for disturbing."

"Not at all, we're just hanging out after a game."

"Oh, what sports do you play?" she asked out loud and she heard one of the guys choke.

"Ah, basketball."

"Ah, cool. I'll leave you guys to yourselves then. Have fun." she smiled at Sendoh, and then, like a switch, she have his friends an extra sweet smile before going up the stairs, calmly carrying her tennis gear which was almost two times her size.

As soon as the door to her room shut close, Koshino turned to Sendoh excitedly, wearing an expression of pure bliss, like the ace had never seen before.

"That's her!? She's the one living with you? No way! No way!" Koshino said in clear disbelief, "Why you?!" his absurd reaction puzzled Sendoh.

Uekusa, their other point guard turned to Sendoh as well, eagerly waiting for some kind of explanation from Sendoh who had no clue what was happening to his teammates.

"Whoa… I.." Sendoh chuckled, "Is she some celebrity?" he said, sitting back down in front of Koshino.

"You don't know who she is?" Uekusa asked, baffled.

"She goes to Shohoku and she's a year below us." Sendoh stated blankly, "How do you know who she is?" he cocked his head at Koshino.

"It's more surprising that you don't. Come on, white blonde hair and cinnamon eyes from Shohoku, don't you pay any attention to what the boys talk about in the locker room." Koshino sighed, visibly frustrated.

"Hmm, interesting." Sendoh sat back, listening intently.

"More than interesting. She went out with three guys from the soccer club." there was a familiarity with the way Koshino referred to Shohoku's Soccer club that made Sendoh raise his brow.

"I didn't know you were interested in Shohoku's dating news."

"What?" the shooting guard said in disgust, "No, I mean, I don't know about their soccer club, I was talking about ours, Ryonan. She went out with Ferdi, then Atsuto—"

"Their ace?" Sendoh clarified,

"Yeah and Hasabe. Hasabe said he hooked up with her when they were in Jr. High together." Koshino shrugged, "But that's not even news anymore, she also went out with the Captain of Kainan's Tennis Team. and someone saw her hanging out with some guys from Shohoku's soccer club too, she's just known around Kanagawa as the girl you wanna have fun with… if you know what I mean."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sendoh was curious now, who was this girl?

"I'm not saying she's easy, uh, she's just," Koshino thought about the words carefully, "Come on, look at her, you can see that she's not like the other girls right?" Koshino took a quick glance at the stairs she just climbed, "All the guys said she was really cool and they wanted to be serious with her but she bolts once they mention it.."

"So you think she's a challenge?"

"Well, not exactly. I didn't think it's possible for me to even meet her," Koshino rubbed his chin, "But, when I saw her tonight, here," he grinned, "I have a connection through you now, how about you set me up with her." Koshino said in a hopeful tone, like a lovesick puppy.

Sendoh digested the information he just heard, Shin Yuki, looks like she's more than just a handful.

"Right, why don't we first talk about your performance earlier?"

* * *

To be continued.

Hi everyone, a name change from Shin Yuki to Shin Yuki.

I find that the main character's personality and aura suits the name Shin more! Thanks

Thanks for reading :) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

 **False**  
 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Shin moved into the Sendoh Family household. For the most part, her adjustment went smoothly and comfortably. The father, usually works out of town, he's one of the lawyers for Japan's National Basketball team, leaving Mrs. Sendoh and their son at home. Sendoh's mother is a clothes designer, unlike Shin's mother, her best friend doesn't rely on her husband's money to survive. Her clothes line is flourishing in Kanagawa and slowly infiltrating Tokyo through her wide array of ready-to-wear women's clothing.

All of them seldom meet when they're home. Akira Sendoh comes home late from practice, and since it's sports season, matches are on-going almost every weekend, Shin has tennis practice and she seldom stayed at home, same with Mrs. Sendoh who's busy preparing for the S/S Fashion Week in Tokyo.

That's why this particular Saturday was a rare occasion for both Akira Sendoh and Shin for they met at breakfast for the first time. It was Sendoh who greeted Shin first when she descended the stairs and he was sitting on the smaller dining table located in the pantry.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu." he looked up from his cereal.

"Oh," she smiled at him brightly, her white blonde hair tightly pulled up in a ponytail, bouncing while she approached the table, "Good morning, Sendoh-san?" she took a seat in front of Sendoh and reached for a bowl like it's the most normal thing in the world for them to be having breakfast together. "Sendoh-senpai? You're first name's Akira, right? Do you mind if I call you Akira-san?"

"I don't mind." he said.

Shin can't help appreciating his deep, velvety voice, for some reason it was light to the ears. She smiled at him, "Akira-san it is."

"So, you like the same brand?" Sendoh asked when Shin reached for the chocolate rice puffs,

"Yes, I love this brand very much." Shin filled half her bowl.

"Is that why you bought an entire box and put it in the pantry with that note?" Sendoh chuckled, "'Please feel free to eat it' it's the first time I saw someone do that." he remembered last week when he stepped into the kitchen and saw the empty cabinet filled with boxes of chocolate rice puffs.

"Well, you've never lived with two more teenagers in the house then." Shin started, her face pondering a bit before explaining, "I'm used to buying my own food or replacing food I ate, or else I'll feel bad for eating your food so—"

"You mean you did that before?" Sendoh cut her off, not quite understanding what she saying.

She stared at him with her bright amber eyes, "Hmm, it's one of the house rules for me," she stood up, walked towards the left side where the fridge was placed against the wall and took the carton of chocolate milk she brought with the cereal.

"Really?" Sendoh asked, genuinely taken aback, "So you all bought your own food?" he watched her pour the brown liquid on her bowl.

She shrugged, "My aunt has two kids, all the shopping she does is for them and since my dad sends me allowance, I can take care of my own share." she said as a matter-of-factly, taking a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

The brushed-off way she said it clearly indicated that she's used to that method of living, but it was clear to Sendoh that it affected how she lived and it stirred something in him. Irritation? anger? annoyance on her behalf? He seldom felt these things since he's always in control of his surroundings not to mention he's an only child but she's living in his house now and he didn't want his environment to seem stifling to someone.

Sendoh schooled his features and his voice to sound normal, "Don't you live here now?" he cocked his head to the left, "Treat this as your home from now on. Surely Okaa-san told you that. Eat anything you want around here." he paused, leaning forward, his blue eyes intense, "The housekeeper buys grocery every Sunday so you can just make a list of what you prefer and give it to her. Alright?"

Shin chuckled, "Okay."

"What's so funny?" Sendoh asked, he also didn't find her answer to have enough conviction, but he'll get back to that later.

"Well, this is the first time I've spoken to you, other than the usual good morning, hello and good bye,"

"And?"

"You seem more forceful and straightforward than I imagined, usually you're carefree and.." there was no apology in her eyes, but he saw a sparkle of mischievousness there.

"Lazy?" he finished her sentence.

"I didn't say that." she smiled, taking a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"You were thinking it."

"Well," she swallowed, "I'm not the best judge of character anyhow, also, you move so slowly and you're always carrying that fishing rod," she flicked her spoon softly like a rod, "when you go out."

The mention of his fishing habits lightened his mood a bit, it was normal for her to be observant of her surroundings, nonetheless, it still amused him. "So?" Sendoh cocked a brow at her, the corner of his lips lifting a little.

She stared at him in a funny way, "Err, you're the only guy I know who goes fishing, and I bet the only guy your age who brings home fresh fish from the sea."

"Well, you can eat those too, but cook them first." he smiled, going back to their earlier conversation about food, "I'm serious," he said though his face was masked in a gentle smile, "Throw away those stupid rules, this is your house now and nobody cares if you eat the entire contents of the kitchen, or up your room if you want to."

A bit taken aback by the sincerity of his statement, Shin paused before replying. "Ah, if you put it that way, thank you," she said. Sendoh wondered about the brief change in her demeanor but didn't dwell on it. Shin smiled "You make me want to never leave this house." she said out loud before she can even think about it, she stared at him and he gave her his usual gentle smile. Good, he didn't put any weird meaning in her words.

In a calm and nonchalance voice he said, "Is that the reason why you seldom sleep here?" his question caught her off-guard, it was as if he was asking about the weather, Shin didn't know how to respond, didn't think he even knew.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Shin unknowingly knitted her brows.

Sendoh knew that his question was a brave one, they weren't close enough but it was something that nagged at him whenever his mother told him that Shin was sleeping at a friends' house. Unlike his mother, he knew there was more to that excuse. All those gossips from Koshino and his teammates about Shin and her lifestyle made him much more aware of what's really going on.

"Well, I hear from Okaa-san that most of the time you slept at a friend's house and she asked me if I knew who your friends were." he shrugged, "I told her there's no way I'd know them." he said lightheartedly, "Anyway, from what you've told me, I realised that you never felt comfortable in your old house, so that's affected how you felt here." his face held that gentleness accompanied by an underlying dominating aura that reminded Shin of a sleeping lion.

Shin stared down at her cereal then looked back up at Sendoh who went back to eating, "What school do you go to again, Akira-san?" she added his name for politeness.

"Ryonan." he said, staring at her questioningly.

"Ah," she stirred her cereal and stared at it in deep thought, "I guess there's no helping it then," she said more to herself than to him, "You've heard rumours about me haven't you?"

Sendoh raised his brows, his blue eyes met her amber ones, they were staring at each other and although their conversation is about to take a more serious note, there was no tension between them.

"Hm." Sendoh replied, "We're being honest now aren't we." the corner of his lips lifted in an amused smirk, "I admit, I heard a few things about you, but just recently."

She nodded in understanding and smiled, her golden eyes sparkling at him, "Then you probably know that I went out with some of your schoolmates and did stuff. Some of the rumours you heard were probably true, some were probably embellished, I dont care either way, but,"

"But?"

"I'm just being honest with you because I realised there's no point in keeping things secret."

"What are you even hiding?" he asked in his calm voice.

"I'm not hiding anything and being a student of Ryonan, you're bound to hear things whether you like it or not. Kanagawa is such a small district if you think about it." she explained, "I just live a bit differently from the people you hang out with or even the kids Sendoh-Oba-chan is used to dealing with." she stared at him thoughtfully and said, "I like your mom you know, I don't like her to worry when I can take care of myself, and I think you're cool too so I don't want things to be awkward because you heard something about me."

"So before I hear things from others, you're telling me yourself." Sendoh cocked a brow at her, "What if I'm some uptight jerk, or even an asshole."

"You're not, that's why I like you and as I've said, I like your mom so I'll never sleep with you," she smiled sweetly at him, "but either way, I'm gonna be honest now, I know that my way isn't exactly common to every male or female in the world, so you can't accept it then you can just go on with your life and pretend I don't exist, I'll do the same."

"… and if I don't?" Sendoh asked, his blue eyes clear and focused on Shin's who smiled upon hearing his response, "Then, just tell me if I'm bothering you. Since I won't and can't change, the least I can do for you is get out of your way if I'm in it."

"I didn't expect you to be this nice." Sendoh said dryly, "Just do what you normally do but take care of yourself. It's unlikely our paths will cross since it's never crossed before, but if it does I don't really care."

"Akira-san," she looked at him curiously, her eyes probing like she's going to say something serious, "You're incredibly mature for your age, and smarter than you look. What sports do you play again?"

"Basketball."

"Ah," Shin nodded, keeping that in mind.

"And you're incredibly frank, you know that?" Sendoh shot back.

"With my looks? I can get away with anything." she flashed him a dorky close-mouthed smile.

"Humble too." he chuckled and the two of them went on with their breakfast, talking most about sports.

The breakfast conversation with Shin was refreshing to Sendoh. The girl was uncomplicated and, like Koshiro said, she was cool. The only time she seemed uncomfortable was when he told her that his mom believed she slept at a friend's house, other than that, their conversation proved that she was comfortable in her own skin. Her carefree actions were the complete opposite of her fragile and refined look. Sendoh could feel her elation when he told her to feel at home and eat whatever she wanted, her gaze seemed to light up a bit, and after that the guarded look in her eyes seemed to have lifted.

"Oie, Ace-san, you're dozing off again." Koshiro said, passing the ball to Sendoh, who was his passing-drill partner at the moment.

"You're not making it challenging enough for me." he taunted.

"Cocky bastard. Are you thinking of your new housemate? Don't tell me you're already dating her."

"Wouldn't that make you cry?" he retorted.

"Hn, so introduce me already!" Koshino tossed the ball back with more force.

"I told you she's never home and we barely talk." Sendoh tossed the ball back and he smiled when Koshino coughed an 'umph' upon catching it, "The longest time we talked was this morning before her boyfriend came and they left." he said, and then he remembered her invitation.

"I told you she's not into relationships." The shooting guard reminded him.

You got that right, Sendoh thought to himself, "Do you want to go see Ryonan's tennis match today?"

"Me? Nah, Uekusa and I will go to a Goukon later."

"Ah, alright then." Sendoh said without much thought before Uozumi called them to huddle up for a freshman vs. sophomore match.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: A Maid Dilemma

**FALSE**

 **Chapter 4: A Maid Dilemma**

* * *

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine. This is merely a fan-made story based on it. All rights and characters belong to Takehiko Inoue except for: Shin Yuuki, Kogane, Takagi which are all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, Sendoh came down early for breakfast to find someone already in the smaller dining area. It was a welcome change on his part. With light footsteps he went to get his cereal and a bowl.

"Do you always wake up this early?" he greeted, sitting down in front of her. Upon a closer inspection, he saw that Shin had her cereal bowl on her far right and she was hunched over a sketchpad.

She looked up at him and smiled with her golden eyes looking very awake, "Two breakfasts in a row, this is interesting." Shin said before getting back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, don't get used to it. What are you doing there?"

"Oh," she sat back and pulled up her sketchpad to show him her work, "I'm doing the mural design for the school fair. It's for my class but they're paying me to do it."

Sendoh was stunned, there was no clue nor trace that the girl did something so impassioned.

He studied her work, it was delicate, dramatic and smooth. A whole picture of the sea overlooking the vast sky with seagulls flying over. It was done professionally that he couldn't believe it was done by a 16-year-old, and Shin Yuki at that.

"Wow. I have to be honest, I didnt think you're into impressionism, much more, painting one."

"Hmm, you too." Shin said, impressed by his knowledge in art, "My best friend's heading the committee and she thought we'd earn more if we sell some prints."

Sendoh raised a brow, "You think a painted picture would sell?"

"Hah? This is just a wallpaper design. This," she took another sketchpad and opened it in front of him, "This is what we're selling. My friend's theme is supposed to be Maid Cafe, I'm in charge of the prints for those." she smiled smugly and Sendoh could see why.

They were sketches of really beautiful high school girls in maid outfits, some were drawn with wings, halos, devil's tails. He took the sketchpad from her and admired the lines and proportions she was able to convey in her artwork.

"So, as a guy, what do you think?" she placed her elbows on the table, hands under her chin and stared at him expectantly,

"I didn't peg you as an artist, but then again, deceptively clean and beautiful pictures like these has your signature all over it."

"Hmm… I dunno if I should be offended, but still, I applaud you for noticing my brilliance." she stared at Sendoh while he studied her work.

"Those sultry looks, the heavy-hand you used for the eyes and the darker shade of the background. Male students will devour this." Sendoh handed her sketchpad back to her.

She gave him a mischievous smile, "Thanks. The teachers won't allow these to be sold if I blatantly drew explicit stuff."

"So this art thing is a part time job?"

"Kind of. It's mostly a hobby, but ever since I stopped receiving money from my mom it helps that I can make money from this."

Sendoh stared at her more intently, "I heard about that, why did you cut her off?"

Shin stared at Sendoh for a while, studying him, then, with a new resolve, she let out a small breath before deciding to continue, "I don't want the dirty money she takes from that rich geezer she's mooching off. You probably don't know this, but she left my dad because he was laid off by his company, but I heard he's getting back on his feet now, so all's well."

"So who's paying for school?" he asked point blank.

Shin answered, there's no point hiding anything, especially from him, "My father saved enough for me to get by until high school ends, and then my grandparents left me a small fortune but I can't get it until I turn 21."

"Tough life."

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine. It's my parents who are having it tough. I can do whatever I want, they, on the other hand, won't be able to undo all the screw-ups they've done."

"It's my first time seeing someone being optimistic and cynical at the same time." Sendoh stared at her for a moment before remembering something, "Congrats on your win."

Shin seemed surprised by the sudden swing of their conversation, then smiled, "Thanks. So you watched?" Sendoh nodded, "Why didn't you greet me?" she asked.

"You were surrounded, and how would it look if I congratulated the enemy instead of the Ryonan player who I don't even know?"

"Ah, you have a point." the mood completely changed from tight to light.

"So why did you decide to go to Shohoku anyway?"

"The location used to be close to my house, well, the last one I lived in." Shin took a spoonful of cereal then looked up at Sendoh, "I would've gone to Ryonan since it was near the house I lived in before." she said before putting the entire spoon in her mouth like a child.

"Things would've been different if your mom agreed to let my mom take you in sooner." Sendoh stated.

Shin smirked, "I don't know why she needed her permission. If I'd known your mom then I would've gone here despite what my mom says. Seems like you're pretty familiar with my life story." Shin said nonchalantly, her very twisted private life was an opening book to this stranger she just met.

"Our moms are best friends, it's impossible for me to not be around whenever they argue."

"They argued? About me?"

"It's not really my business, but if it would make you feel any comfortable living here, she always wanted to take you in."

"Great." Shin was clearly bothered by the story, she finished her bowl quickly. "Ah, I have to leave early, will that be alright?" she gave Sendoh a sloppy apologetic smile which Sendoh found entertaining despite knowing that something about their talk bothered her.

"Sure, tennis practice on a Sunday?" he studied what she was wearing, he noted that she's already wearing faded skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt sleeved shirt.

"Uh, no, I have to drop by school and go over these," she took patted the sketchpad on the table "with the committee."

"Okay, will you be coming home tonight?" the question unexpectedly made Shin smile and she nodded, "Will Oba-san be coming home? I'm bringing something special, a restaurant near Shohoku has these Angel Hair Soba and they sell the most amazing beef teriyaki."

"Sounds delicious, unfortunately, she'll be in Tokyo tonight."

"Oh, she's real busy lately." she said, "I'll buy it for her too next time." she smiled and she reminded Sendoh of a Himalayan kitten, "See you later." she said before zooming away.

"Later." he said to himself as soon as Shin was out the door, he got up and prepared for his morning jog.

* * *

Shin gritted her teeth when she shoved the curtain open, they used it to turn the corner of the classroom into a dressing room. "Kogane, is this really necessary?" she yelled at the redhead who was fixing the maid collar on one of the students. Kogane, who was in her cute little white sundress, turned to look at Shin and burst into a shriek. All the girls in the room turned to see what Kogane was fawning over which made Shin more uncomfortable. "I thought all I was just in charge of the art and merchandise." Shin grabbed her best friend by the shoulder, but the red head was unaffected and with glittery eyes, fussed some more.

"Oh my gosh! This is exactly what I was talking about! You look amazing!" she said walking circles around Shin.

"Amazing? In a maid uniform? Really?" Shin said dryly, she saw herself in the mirror, she never thought she'd see the day when she'd parade herself in a french-maid outfit.

Kogane's design made it more uncomfortable. It was a corset-type white top with frills, then the black frilly-maid skirt with a white see-through apron tied only around her waist like a bib, her arms were bare except for the white lace arm bands on her fore arm, paired with the white lace stockings she wore up to her knees.

"You look like an angel! We'll definitely be the best class this festival!"

"Don't you thi—" Shin stopped mid-sentence and her eyes narrowed when she saw what the other girls were wearing. They were clearly not sleeveless and nowhere near the corset style she was wearing. They wore those cute and sexy lolita-style costumes, black scoop-neckline ruffle dress with a white apron on top. With sharp steps she went over to one girl who was fixing her costume on the mirror.

"Wow Mayu-chan," she said sweetly, a hint of venom underneath just for her best friend to hear, "You sure look nice and cute, those CUFFED-SLEEVES sure completes your look. Don't you think Kogane?" then she went in front of her best friend, "What the hell? You want me to freeze to death? Why is mine different from theirs?"

"Because you're the head server! You know, like the front-liner. The one used to attract customers!" Kogane said, her eyes wide with eagerness, she seemed to be missing the point of Shin's distress, "I made this one myself, see, sexy but when you wear it, it looks stylish and classy."  
"Yeah. Sure. Now that you know it fits, can I take it off now?" she asked,

Kogane looked at her best friend and smiled, "I'll be wearing exactly the same thing you know."

"You are?" Shin's eyes widened, "Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't think it was an issue! It looks so good on you! We'll be raising so much money Class-1 and Class-7 will totally eat dust!"

Shin smiled at her best friend, she didn't mention that the money she spent on their costumes would've been more than the amount the other class could've raised.

"So, when are we making the cookies?" Shin smiled.

"After the fitting, are you going somewhere after this?"

"Ah, I'm bringing home dinner tonight."

Kogane paused and her eyes turned to slits as if studying her best friend, "Did I hear it right? You're bringing home dinner for the family? So everything's going well?" she asked, turning Shin around to unlace the corset.

"It's not so bad. The son's cool. He even watched my game yesterday. Now that I think about it, since he won his basketball game last week and I won my match yesterday, it seems fitting to celebrate."

Kogane's fingers froze on Shin's back and turned her around all of a sudden to look at her straight in the eye, "Wait a second Shintaro Yuki, your Mrs. Sendoh, did you mean that her son's name is Akira Sendoh? The basketball player?" Kogane asked pointedly.

"Akira Sendoh," Shin nodded absentmindedly, baffled by Kogane's reaction. She'd been telling her about the family, her aunt and uncle for the past few months but she'd never reacted this way before. "Come to think of it, I just learned that he played basketball recently, when he introduced me to some of his team mates."

"You are seriously unbelievable! You dated the team Captain of Ryonan's Soccer club and you don't know who the Ace player and next Captain of their basketball team is!? One of the most famous athletes in Japan?" Kogane's voice went higher.

"Who is?" Shin frowned, visibly lost.

"Ugh, Akira Sendoh!" Kogane yelled in frustration and the girls started looking at them again.

"Kogane-chan," one of them asked, "What's up with Akira Sendoh?"

"Uh… no, nothing—" Kogane toned down her voice and smiled apologetically,

"Did you read the monthly sports magazine?" another joined in on their blooming conversation, "That lady reporter bravely put a high school student on a the cover, they were all talking about it, I mean, isn't it supposed to be someone from the national team or even the NBA, there were even thousands of comments online."

One girl scoffed, "If they would put a high school student why not put Rukawa since he's a freshman or Shinichi Maki, or even Sawakita? Clearly, that reporter was playing favourites… I…"  
Shin and Kogane watched as opinion after opinion about basketball erupted in the classroom where the girls were doing their fitting.

Kogane shook her head and then whispered to Shin, "It's dangerous to talk amongst these gossipmongers, but this conversation isn't over." at that, Kogane told all of them to change their clothes and meet her at the arts & crafts room where they will be baking the cookies for the festival.

To be continued..

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The dating complexity

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5: The dating complexity**

* * *

 **FALSE BLACK AND WHITE**

 **Chapter 5: The dating complexity**

* * *

 _[RIIIIIIIIING!]_

Shin groaned and tapped her alarm clock off. She opened her eyes and remembered that it was the first day of the festival.

She groaned again. She couldn't wait for summer break, but then again, it's still two months away. She stared at the ceiling and recalled dinner with Akira Sendoh last night. It was what she needed, she felt like the guy was the sanest person in the world after listening to Kogane rant about her game plan to win the festival. She understood her persistence though, since the class who raises the most money will have the power to be exempted from three subjects for their midterm exam. She admired her best friend's competitive nature but it was tiring to keep up with her.

Also, the 411 on Sendoh Kogane spilled was quite something. Who knew the seemingly laid back and carefree fisherman was the ace player of the fourth strongest team in Kanagawa. Seriously. She stretched and yawned, "Off-limits." she murmured to herself.

She went downstairs wearing her sleep clothes, a white spaghetti strap top and boy shorts with her hair hiked up in a pony tail.

"Should you be walking around the house like that?" Akira Sendoh's lazy voice greeted her at the pantry.

She saw that he was already seated, with a plate of fresh fruits and wholewheat toast, "Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" she walked in front of him.

"Do I look uncomfortable?" Sendoh raised a brow at her, cocky girl, he thought, "Someone's coming over." he said getting back to his breakfast.

"So?" Shin shrugged stopping right beside him to get a piece of orange from his healthy plate, "It's not like I'm naked," she stared down at him, sherry gold meeting blue and she tilted her head to the side, "Would that make you feel uncomfortable, Akira-san?" she said suggestively putting the fruit in her mouth, smiling wickedly.

Sendoh turned his body so he faced her, leaning back with his legs spread, "I don't know, why don't we find out."

Shin sighed, "Man, nothing ruffles your feathers huh?" she went over to get her cereal and chocolate milk from the fridge then sat down on her usual place.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you're my Kouhai. Do you talk like this to everyone? "

"Like what?"

Sendoh sat back on his chair and watched her make her breakfast, she looked too natural and relaxed, he'd never seen anyone move so carefree, especially around him, girls were usually tense and uptight. "Provocatively." he said.

"Well, I was trying to provoke you." she beamed up at him. "But I do tend to tiptoe around girls." she said thoughtfully. Sendoh sighed, so other men tend to see this side of her.

"So, who's coming over at six in the morning." Shin asked, breaking through Sendoh's thoughts.

"One of my teammates. He's your biggest fan, as far as I know."

"A fan? You mean he likes tennis or he likes the rumours?" she swirled her spoon around her cereal and chocolate milk, then took a glance at Sendoh before uttering, "Ah."

Sendoh's amused blue eyes were enough answer, "He knows that you live here and wants me to set the two of you up. So unless you change your clothes or hide, I won't hear the end of it."

"If you two are close friends, then I don't mind." she said before she could fully comprehend her words.

"What?" Sendoh nearly choked on his grape in surprise. A few things surprised him.

Shin looked thoughtful for a second, "It's been ages since I've dated your kind before, never been attracted to one since then, this might be the guy." she said jokingly.

"Never been attracted? Even in Shohoku? Even that freshman Rukawa?" Sendoh asked.

"That childish idiot?" she scoffed before taking the spoonful of cereal.

"Too mature for him, huh?" Sendoh dead-panned.

Shin flashed him her innocent close-mouthed smile, wearing her white blonde hair up in a ponytail made her look more mischievous, "Maybe this friend of yours is better. He'll also stop bothering you. Consider it a favor. Now you owe me one, Mr. Ace-Player." she teased, Sendoh stared at her in amusement, something was definitely up, though he couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"Yesterday you didn't even know I played basketball, googled me huh? Checked for criminal records or something?"

"I didn't have to, my best friend's a big fan." she placed her elbows on the table and gave him a gamine smile, "Why didn't you tell me you were such a big deal?" she asked before getting back to her cereal.

"It's not a big deal for me." he said lightly.

"Well, I think it's a big deal. You should've at least given me a heads up." she finished her first bowl then got another serving.

"Why? would it change anything? Even make you pull that charm on me?" Sendoh fired back, trying to put her on the spot for a change.

"Nah, you look like you'd be kind and sweet in bed, not my type." she meant it as a joke but Sendoh didn't laugh, his gaze was unreadable but after some time his lips twitched to a smirk, "Is that so." he said under his breath before reaching for the bottle of sports drink beside his plate.

Shin shrugged it off and continued, "Still to be one of the best is really something, that's one of my goals in tennis to earn a scholarship for college." her voice quieted down, somber for a while before she caught herself and smiled up at Sendoh,

Her remark surprised Sendoh, "Scholarship? Aren't your parents paying for that?"

"You know that my dad's in hiding after that embezzlement-scandal," she said tonelessly, staring deep into her cereal bowl, "As for my mom, I swear to never touch her new husband's money. I'd rather kill myself."

"So who's paying for your fees now?"

"My dad left an account before everything crashed and burned, that's enough to get me through high school." she calmly explained, then she looked up at Sendoh and surprised him again with a smile, "About that favor though."

Sendoh let that sudden shift in her mood slide, "You collect fast. You want me to also date someone? Your friend?" he asked in his usual merry voice.

"Not exactly, she has a boyfriend." Shin said with a smile.

"Then what is it?" Sendoh asked, clueless, Shin wondered if he'd still be that calm after he heard her proposal.

Shin bit her lip before spilling everything Kogane asked her to do, swallowing her pride and shame she went on, "This week is the school festival."

Sendoh nodded innocently, munching on a pineapple, "Oh, the one where you're selling the prints you sketched."

"Yeah... er... well, there's more to the festival. The winning class will be given exemption and perfect grades in the finals for three major subjects." Shin paused and intensified her stare, letting Sendoh know how important it was to everyone, "That raises the bar for everybody. The class who gets the most profit for the school wins that prize,"

"Ah, I see why it's important, that will pull up your grade average, but, what does it have to do with the favor?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You see... that's where you come in. Everyone's gotten really competitive." she began, "My class is doing Maid Cafe, but then other classes became more competitive and had the horror booth with sexy zombies, candy cafe with kissing booths and all those weird stuff... So, since you owe me a favor," she clasped her hands together and leaned forward, mirroring her desperation, taking a deep breath she bowed her head with her clasped hands above it and yelled,

"Please make an appearance in our club!"

The doorbell rang and Sendoh stood up from his chair to get it but Shin got in front of him before he could take a step. "I'll go out with-" she frowned at Sendoh, waiting for him to supply the name,

"Koshino?"

"I'll go out with Koshino!" she blurted, "In exchange, you'll make a special appearance and participate in our festival." Shin's amber eyes were sharp when she spoke and before Sendoh could open his mouth, she took his hand for a handshake and, turned around and rushed to open the door herself. She didn't know if he intended to say yes or no in the first place, but he wouldn't be able to back out now.

She opened the door and was surprised by the sharp-looking man in front of her, he wasnt as tall as Akira Sendoh, he looked to be about five-foot-ten, lean and muscular with a pretty yet mischievous face.

"Hello," she put on her most flirty smile, "you must be Koshino-san, I'm Yuki Shin," she extended her hand.

"I'm Hiroaki Koshino, hajimemashite." the man said, accepting her handshake at once, appearing blatantly dazzled.

"Akira-san's just finishing his breakfast, please come inside Koshino-san," Shin said innocently. She was sincerely pleased, she was better than she expected, it looked like she won't be getting the short end of the deal after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Into Shohoku

**FALSE**

 **Chapter 6: Into Shohoku**

* * *

Chapter 6: Into Shohoku!

"Well now, this is awkward." Koshino muttered under the coffee cup he was about to drink while smiling at the crowd of girls surrounding the table he and Sendoh were occupying. That's right, two star players from Ryonan were having coffee inside Shohoku's freshman building, Shin's classroom to be precise, but the girl who invited them was nowhere to be found. Instead, they were surrounded by a crowd of female students, and it seemed like, aside from the table they were occupying, the rest of the customers were male.

Two students in maid outfits appeared in front of them, barricading the dozen of fans with arms spread wide. "Customer-san! Please, these are our guests, if you wish to stay you should pick a table and order something, or else, we may ask you to leave so our other customers can come in!" a short-haired brunette yelled.

"Sorry for this," Koshino whispered from behind her,

"No worries senpai, Kogane-san asked us to look after you guys while she's away." she said before she and the other megane-girl hoarded the girls in a row of empty tables and chairs which they hastily occupied,

The moment Koshino and Sendoh stepped inside the gates of Shohoku, students stared and whispered. When news got out that Ryonan, Shohoku's #1 rival in basketball, were there, random students went to ogle them.

"A-ano, Sendoh-san, I'm a fan! I mean, I like Rukawa and the basketball club, but I was your fan even from Jr. High!" one female approached and shook his hand.

Sendoh smiled shyly while he let the girl shake his hand and then she went away steaming.

"I wasn't expecting this much attention" Sendoh mumbled underneath his breath.

Koshino looked outside the classroom window, Shin's friend seated them in the corner for which he was grateful, he scanned the school grounds which was buzzing with kiosks, banners, balloons and assorted lanterns. "Yeah, I bet you have to thank this month's issue of JBasketball Magazine for the extra attention."

"Hmm." Sendoh eyed and searched the vicinity for any interesting booths, "Well, good thing you're here, it'd be weird to be stared at alone."

"Hey, I'm not here for you," Koshino said proudly, "I was invited and I plan on asking her out today."

"Hold that thought. Where is she anyway? I called her that we're here but then her friend was the one who answered her phone."

"Speaking of, it's true what they say, hot girls hang out together." Koshino smirked, remembering the surprise he felt earlier when the red head in a maid uniform came to pick them up from the school gate.

From a distance, Sendoh spotted the red-head heading their way from the door. She was tall, taller than Shin's five-eight frame, her red hair made her look exotic and fiery but her blue eyes balanced it out making her look tamed at the same time sharp and edgy.

"Good! I thought you're gonna be swarmed by students, you two are quite popular since our basketball team wasn't very active last year, so a lot of basketball fangirls turned their eyes elsewhere."

"Including you?" Koshino smiled up at her,

"Nothing personal Koshino-senpai, but I'm a tennis fan." she gave them a sweet smile, "Speaking of, I can't find Shin anywhere, she isn't the type to just vanish on me... But I can see her doing that since she hates the costume very much."

"Wait? She's in a costume? Wasn't she the artist or something?" Sendoh suddenly spoke up.

"About that. I kind of talked her into it. There's a lot riding on this festival and everyone will benefit if we win."

"Ah, yes, she told me about that free-pass."

"Yep, my idea wasn't really original but it sells. Shin sells too." Kogane looked around the classroom and Sendoh saw male students everywhere, some holding Shin's photo-card.

"But every other class became competitive and now we're placed in 3rd." Kogane explained.

Koshino and Sendoh remembered they passed by the school field and there were all sorts of carnival games like pop the balloon, darts, fishing for the prize and somewhere afar they could see a mini pool with a girl in her PE swim suit sitting on top of a diving board and on top of her head was the sign "Splash", right beside a bulls eye. Koshino turned his head while walking and said,"Wow, you guys take festivals seriously."

Out of nowhere someone loudly croaked, "RYONAN!"

Sendoh turned to the familiar voice and saw the 6'1 forward dashing towards them with a formidable look on his face, "Yo, Hanamichi." he said in his usual chill manner.

"What are you doing here!? Spying and checking out what this tensai is doing?!" Hanamichi basically yelled in front of Sendoh's face, before Sendoh could reply, Kogane inserted himself between them and pushed Sakuragi away by the chest.

"Hold it! What are YOU doing in our classrom you red-head monkey! Don't lay a finger on our visitors."

"Who are you calling a red-head monkey!? You're a red-head too!" Sakuragi yelled at Kogane and now, all attention was on them with Sendoh and Koshino in the background.

"Whatever do'ahou, school fairs are open to everyone who's invited and Koshino-san and Sendoh-san are here on our account so backoff!"

"Ah! You Karate freak!" Hanamichi pointed at Kogane and Sendoh had to stand up and go between them,

"Hey, Hanamichi, don't yell at the woman." Sendoh raised his hands and smiled innocently at Sakuragi,

Hanamichi growled inwardly and closed the gap between them so that both 6'2 men were nose-to-nose, "Just stay out of the basketball gym! I'm keeping my eyes on you!" He said before stomping away back to his own classroom.

"Ugh, arrogant jerk." Kogane said under her breath then turned to Sendoh"

* * *

"I like you Yuki-chan!"

Shin's attention zoomed in on the senpai in front of her. She was just mentally complaining about how stuffy and hot (and not in a good way) her maid costume was, add being asked to come out and meet behind the building, and she was sweating profusely.

"Ah, senpai…" she bit her lower, not because she was shy but to prevent herself from blurting something offensive, _'Oie, oie, what do you want me to say…'_ she thought to herself.

Just ten minutes ago when she was called out by one of the customers, third year class-7 Shinohara Kisuke.

Medium height and medium built with highlighted-blonde hair, he was a member of the men's tennis club.

"Aren't you going out with that girl from your class?"

"What? I'm not going out with anyone, and from what I hear, you're not going out with anyone either." he paused, "So… please, consider it and go out with me!" he stared at her golden eyes with all his might that Shin stared back at him with a levelled gazed. He was a bit cocky when it came to tennis, whenever they had an away-game and the girls' team were asked to spectate, she noticed his overflowing confidence and the way he liked to taunt his opponent but seeing him now very flustered, it was a different sight for her.

Kisuke took a step towards her, "I, I wanted to ask you out before but everyone thought you were going out with Taiga, and then that Takagi came into the picture but then you broke up. I was waiting for the right moment but when I heard that you got back with Taiga was kicking myself for not making a move sooner, but I just had to confirm." he paused and took a step towards Shin so they were just a foot apart, he was a good three inches taller so Shin had to look up to meet his eyes, "If by chance it was just a rumour, I told myself I'd definitely tell you now."

Shin smiled at him after hearing his confession, "Thank you senpai. I enjoy watching you on the field and I learn a lot of girls admire you, but," she placed her hands behind her and tilted her head up at him, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders, "I never went out with either Taiga or Takagi-san, we dated for a bit but that's it and right now I'm focusing on the tournaments, that's the only thing on my mind right now." she tipped her toes and to his surprised she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Shin! Where have you been?" Kogane immediately cornered Shin when she entered the classroom and started to drag her towards the cashier side which was on the right corner of the entrance.

"Heh… something unexpected came up. Anyway, Kogane, can I change my clothes?"

"NO! Absolutely not! I sewed that one myself!"

Shin rolled her eyes. She was wearing the same thing as Kogane, but hers was a cotton tube top with a white lace choker around her neck, while Kogane's was haltered.

They all had lacy frills in front paired with the popular black short french-maid skirt. Her arms were bare except for the lace arm bands on her forearms matching the thin lace apron around her waist and the knee high lace stockings.

Kogane had Shin's hair curled down because she wanted to make her look like a porcelain doll.

"Wait a sec, something's different." Shin scanned the classroom and saw that there were female customers now, compared to the all-male customers they had thirty minutes ago when she left.

That means…

"She's here!" Kogane pulled her and stopped in front of a corner table where Sendoh and Koshino sat face to face on the two-seater. Swarmed by female students from various classes, Kogane had to squueze through, "Excuse us," the redhead said politely..

Two seniors gave the two of them a once-over, "Hey!" one girl, Shin recognized as a second year student frowned at them.

Kogane smiled apologetically "Gomenasai senpai.", she might've bitch slapped the girl in another situation but right then the challenger was a customer. "Ah, are you a fan of Sendoh-san and Koshino-san? You can take the table right beside this one," she motioned one butler to assist the girls, "I'm just bringing the maid to take their orders."

"Eh? Why does it have to be her?" Shin heard an anonymous nasally-voice comment behind her and shrugged while taking her notepad from her apron pocket.

She turned to Koshino with the too-bright smile she gave all their guests. "Welcome to Class Maid Cafe, I'm Shin and I'm gonna be your..." she unconsciously scrunched her nose, "Maid for the day."

Sendoh chuckled, "I'll have Cafe Americano with that strawberry shortcake."

"Okay, how about you Koshino-senpai." she turned on a sweet smile for Koshino whom she secretly checked out while his eyes were on the menu,

"A tall cafe mocha and squash cake for me," he said in his usual deep voice but then when he stared at Shin an almost shy smile appeared on his face.

"You didn't tell me you're also wearing a costume today."

"Oh this? I was held at gun point. I spoil my friend too much."

"Yeah who would've known, I didnt thin you'd be the cosplay-type."

"I think you look great in it." Koshino blurted.

"Hmm.. I don't know if I should be insulted that you think I suit as a maid or flattered that you think I can look good in this."

Koshino leaned in so he can stare up at her at a closer distance, "The latter."

"Oh, okay, thanks,"

At the background she could hear whispers, "Oh my gosh, she's making a move on them already?"

"Look at her acting close with them."

"Who does she think she is, isn't she dating-"

Shin rolled her eyes and got the menu from the table, "I'll be back with your orders," she smiled at them and walked away with a straight back.

She's developed a thick skin against people talking about her behind her back, and so, she just went to the counter to give Sendoh and Koshino's orders. Kogane went to her with a huge smile on her pretty face.

"The plan worked!"

"Really? How can his presence have that much impact?! It's… not possible." Shin said in a bland tone, studying the floor.

"Well…" Kogane's suddenly squeaky voice grabbed Shin's attention, just then a petite girl dressed in a zombie costume approached them,

"Kogane, here's the receipt for Y2,000 yen I get two ballots right?" the freshman girl from Class VII handed Kogane some tickets.

"Good work Hikari! Just get it from one of the butlers near the ballot box."

"When's the draw date?" the girl named Hikari asked shyly,

"At the end of the week."

"Ooh! Okay, I'll drop by then."

"See you,"

Shin smelled something fishy and stared sharply at Kogane, 'ballot box?' she recalled Kogane's earlier statement and scanned the room for the said box. She spotted one near one of the butlers and the sign on top of it caught her eyes.

"A DATE WITH A AKIRA SENDOH"

RECEIPT totalling Y1000 gets one one ballot.

Lucky draw winner gets to spend one whole day with Japan's Superstar!

Beside the sign was another banner this time with Koshino's name on it:

"A DATE WITH HIROAKI KOSHINO"

RECEIPT totalling Y1000 gets one one ballot.

Lucky draw winner gets to spend one whole day with the basketball hottie!

Questions flooded Shin's mind but she quickly blurted the most important one, "Did they agree to this?'

"After I told Sendoh-san that it's part of your agreement he said yes."

"He said yes?"

"He was a bit doubtful and hesitant but,"

"You pushed and told him I told you it's part of the deal we made. How did you get Koshino-san to agree too? He doesn't know about our deal."

"Oh that one's easy, there's a special agreement to that, you don't have to worry about it." Kogane said slyly which unsettled Shin for some reason.

Shin took in a deep breath, feeling embarrassed by her best friend's shameless action, "Who's gonna pay for the date?"

"Ohohoho! Do you know that our sales are skyrocketing plus profits from the beginning's 80% of the food cost…" Kogane sneered proudly.

"Sheesh, Kogane's plan worked again. I don't know if I should fear you or admire you." Shin said, still running over the answers that Kogane gave her, oblivious to the storm that's brewing over the coming days...

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!** This update was way overdue! Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**FALSE**

 **by FFNPREZ**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

It was a Saturday morning and Shin went down to the kitchen looking for a giant meal. To her surprise, two huge gray luggage were parked at the end of the stairs while the dining table was prepared with a typical Japanese breakfast of fish, omurice, some local vegetables and steamed buns.

Sendoh's mother emerged from the kitchen pantry with a huge smile on her face and a bowl of fresh strawberries on hand.

Her eyes went to Shin's shirt which was a Ryonan "6" Jersey Shin modified and cropped, "You're watching the game? Are you going out with someone from Akira's team?" Sendoh's mom asked.

"It's a long story Oba-san, I'm not going out with him, but I'm repaying a debt... or something like that." Shin shook her head and refocused on her original question, "What's the luggage for?"

"I forgot to tell you that I'm leaving for Tokyo this morning." the lady smiled at her apologetically, "Now, come have breakfast with me before my ride arrives."

"Sure," Shin sat down at her usual seat on the right side of the table and took a plate to fill.

Sendoh's mother placed the bowl of strawberries on the table and sat down at the head of the table.

"Have you lost weight?"

"I had to, the preliminaries for the tennis tournament began last week and the team's training like crazy."

"Oh Shin, I would love to see your game one time."

"When I get into the semi-finals then."

"I'll look forward to that. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Shin stared at her while chewing on a strawberry, "Fashion week is coming up so it's a busy time for me and because of that I'll be staying in Tokyo for a couple of weeks, which means you'll be staying here alone with Akira."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about anything,"

"I want to set up a couple of rules, not because I don't trust you but because you're still underaged and—" Mrs. Sendoh was cut off by her son emerging from upstairs.

"Well now, this is a rare sight," Shin turned her head and saw Sendoh carrying his duffel bag staring at his mom's luggages. "Business away again?" he went to the table, placing his bag down before sitting in front of Shin, on the left side of his mom.

Obaa-san smiled apologetically and sighed, "This time it might be longer."

"Right, that time of the year." he took a plate and filled it with a large helping of rice, omelette and steamed buns.

"I'm just talking to Shin about some of the rules,"

"Sure." and to Shin he said, "She just gets paranoid without a proper adult around."

His mom rolled her eyes, "I'll be away for a couple of weeks and the housekeeper will be coming during Wednesdays and the weekends, I don't want a messy house, I don't mind you guys bringing guests but no big parties."

Shin was quiet, did Sendoh do parties? She must mean bringing lots of people.

"Also, a curfew will be implemented and I trust that you respect me enough to do this without me supervising you," Shin nodded, "You must be home before 11PM. If you have training or an overnight at a friends' house, you have to get their guardian to call me and tell me, I don't want a call from the hospital or the police station okay?"

Mrs. Sendoh's house rules were pretty standard. It would be the first time she'd be gone that long with Shin in the house and it was a big deal to Shin that she trusted her enough to do that.

Oba-san left after she told them all they need to do and the schedule of her shows. She also told Shin that she'll be sending a package of clothes for her to wear which Shin thanked her for.

Sendoh and Shin waved her goodbye after the car arrived and picked her up. Sendoh closed the door behind them and then joined Shin back at the dining table.

"Are you free for the event?" Sendoh asked out of curiousity while picking up his steamed bun.

"Ofcourse, I wouldn't miss it for the world." How could she when his mom acted more of a mom to her than her own mother did. She suddenly remembered something she'd been meaning to ask him for the past week. "Hey, you know how I apologized to you about what happened at our event. I mean, I only invited you guys to make a special appearance but it escalated to you being auctioned there.."

"Uh-huh, what about it?" he cocked a black brow at her while pealing the bun,

"Well, I forgot to ask, if you knew I didn't set that up in the first place, why did you agree to it? It doesn't look like you're lacking on the dating department." Shin filled her bowl with strawberries and poured cream on top.

Sendoh shrugged his shoulders, "One of those moments I guess. Seeing how hard you worked for it, it seemed pretty important when your friend explained everything, not to mention you even went and let her dress you up in that costume."

"Did I look that uncomfortable?"

"Yeah. Even with your personality, I don't think you're the type for those kind of things."

"Funny how you think that." she stared at her bowl of strawberries.

"Koshino loved it though. He's been badgering me everyday about later and if you're really going to the game." Sendoh finished one bun and got another.

"An eye for an eye." Shin took a strawberry and dipped it in cream, "You two agreed on being the big prize for our event and thanks to that, we won,"

"Although in reality, I was the only one being sold there."

Shin beamed at him, "I didn't know you were such a good friend. Doing all that just so I can go out with your hot friend." she popped the strawberry in her mouth.

"Well, thanks to you too," Sendoh gave her a mysterious smirk,

"Why?"

"Koshino's been pumped up with training this week. I've never seen him look forward and prepare for a game like he did for this one." Sendoh said, evidently impressed.

"Well then, tell him I'll be cheering him on. Good luck to you too." Shin said.

* * *

Shin arrived two hours before the game since she came in with Sendoh. Bored and hungry again, she went over to the soda dispenser and inserted a bill through the slot. She lazily placed her hands in the blue and white Ryonan Jacket Koshino gave her earlier when he greeted her and Sendoh at the entrance. This is the reason why she didn't like making promises, she can't predict what happens and it usually involved a lot of waiting. Her interest in Koshino was the only thing that made her agree to go to that game, she didn't know that it would be bothersome.

"A… Arigato… I hope you like them. I baked them last night, they're good luck cookies for you to win the game.." A female voice caught Shin's attention but ignored it and turned her attention to the blinking red light on the soda machine: - _Please wait while we process your request. Sorry for the inconvenience.-_ Shin read the text in red, running across the monitor. Again… waiting, she thought to herself then she heard a very familiar voice. Briefly sending chills up her spine.

"That's thoughtful of you." a deep gentle tone echoed through the hallway, "Make sure you and your friends cheer really loud to scare those twerps from Tsukubu." the man's voice was loud and self-assured, Shin can't help but glance back and saw the people talking at the opposite hallway towards another locker room. Three guys wearing Kainan warmers were talking to two girls in casual jeans and Kainan gym shirts, the guy in the middle was tall, nearly as tall as Akira Sendoh, with long dark hair and muscular built. A face that Shin knew too well.

"Hai… Hai! We will." the girl said cheerfully.

"By the way, you look prettier Nami-chan." the man said and the girl instantly reddened.

"Wha— Stop it Kiyota-kun… well, we… better get back to our seats. Let's go Erika." she said and scurried away back to the audience entrance, as soon as the door closed the men started laughing hard.

"Ahaha!" the shorter player said.

"What the hell, that was crazy." the one in the No. 9 jersey commented.

Kiyota held his tummy and laughed, "Oh, man, I'm gonna lose my mind."

"You've gotten prettier Nami-chan," the player wearing No. 9 Kainan purple and white game jacket mimicked Kiyota. Shin watched the three of them laugh together before turning back to the soda machine which just dispensed her change, her sports drink rolling down next.

Staying calm, she turned to leave after opening her drink when a huge figure blocked her path, she paused and looked at her obstructor with a practiced bored look on her face.

"Look who we have here, long time no see Shiro-chan." Kiyota sneered down at her. His eyes twinkling with menace.

Shin cocked a blonde brow, "Yeah." she stared up and looked straight into his blue-violet eyes, unflinching.

"Oh? I guess the nickname doesn't annoy you anymore.." he said, eyeballing her for a second, "So you went to Shohoku huh? I wondered why I haven't seen you at Kainan." Shin kept herself from looking surprised, she knew she was wearing a Ryonan jersey and Koshino's Jacket over it, there's no way he could've known from her outfit.

"Nice to know you've been looking for me." she got cozier, putting one hand in her blue jacket-pocket and smiling up at Kiyota.

He smirked, "Well, I did miss the good old-days Shiro-chan.." he paused, "I was wondering why a Shohoku student is here when it's a Kainan vs Tsukubu match. It's either you're still hung-up, or you're fucking someone from the other team.."

"You're still full of yourself I see," her voice didn't betray any emotion, she wanted him to get the message that she was bored and didn't care.

Kiyota leaned forward trying to intimidate Shin by closing the gap between them but she stood her ground until the six foot one player was nose-to-nose with her five-foot-seven frame.

"Nice jacket by the way, want to say hi to the whole team?" Kiyota's blue eyes narrowed at hers daringly, studying her face for a reaction he was waiting for.

"Thanks but—"

"Shin!" a voice came from the far side of the opposite hallway where Kiyota's team came from, Shin closed her eyes to compose herself. When she opened it, she smiled staring at Kiyota but he felt as if she was looking a thousand miles away, she then pivoted and greeted the man whose jacket she's wearing.

"Hiro-kun! Sorry, the soda machine crashed for a moment." she met him halfway, the farthest she can get away from Nobunaga.

"Did you get your drink?" Koshino stole a quick glance behind Shin and saw Nobunaga staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yep, hey aren't you supposed to be warming up?" Shin looked up at him, egging him to walk.

"Uh… I was looking for you in the bleachers," he looked embarrassed for a second.

"You should return, your coach might get angry."

"You too, enjoy the game alright!" he beamed at her and Shin smiled, the two of them headed back to the court together.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Note: I'm on a roll here you guys! Kkk. So, I'm really really inspired with this SendohxShin Yuki story plus it's a Holiday which means more good things to come. Hope you guys enjoy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Love ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

 **FALSE**

 **(a fan-fiction)**

 **Chapter 8**

"I told you not to call me anymore." Shin gritted out, "I'm out with friends, this isn't the time and I don't want to hear about your boyfriend," Shin paused, "Have you heard from dad? No, I don't need money from him, or you. I can manage on my own." Shin caught herself, she couldn't lose her usual cool, not now, not with her useless mother. The woman never failed to rile her up. "I'm hanging up now," Shin pressed the hang up button on her phone not bothering to wait for her mother's response. In the past she might have hung onto her every word but she grew up and realised that the word 'mother' is earned and that the woman who gave birth to her doesn't live up to that title. Calming her heavy heart, she went to join the boys who were waiting for at the entrance of the amusement park.

When she reached the front gate she only saw Koshino and another figure who wasn't Sendoh, which could only mean that she's the raffle winner from their class' event.

When she reached them, she found that the girl was familiar so Shin bowed out of courtesy, she was a year above her and the head of the media department.

"It's nice to see you Kawai-senpai." she extended her hand to Kawai Marie. The blue-black haired girl hesitated a bit but shook her hand really quick.

"You are?" the way she asked made her look taller than her actual five foot three figure, but Shin guessed, the snobby air around her made her look much taller than she really was.

She swore they've met before since Marie and her team interviewed the Captain of the tennis club and Shin was introduced as the upcoming 'Ace' of the team. If she didn't remember her then the girl should get out of the 'media' business.

"Yuki Shintarou, Freshman. I…" Shin unconsciously bit her lower lip before saying, "I won the date with Koshino-san." she glanced at Koshino and saw him smirk at her knowingly.

"Where's Sendoh?" Kawai asked.

"I thought he was with you guys." Shin said, looking at Koshino.

Koshino spoke from behind Marie, "He forgot his wallet in the parking lot. So he went back to get it."

"Oh, right, you don't need to worry about the cash. Kogane gave me the tickets and the money for today." Shin turned to Kawai Marie, "You look really nice, what time did you get here?" she asked, admiring Marie's fashion, with her chin length blue-black hair, black mini skirt which made her legs look longer, she paired it with a loose white halter top, she looked fun and chic. She was waiting for Marie's reply but the girl ignored her and waved at a distance instead.

"Sendoh-kun!" she waved delicately, her eyes shining brightly with a bubbly laugh. Shin stood beside Koshino and saw Sendoh coming towards them in a plain black jeans and his Ryonan jacket over a simple white hoop-printed shirt.

Sendoh reached them with a light spring on his step. He politely stepped in front of Marie and smiled down at her, "You must be Kawai-san?"

"Hai, sorry I'm late." Marie scratched her head almost too cutely, "I'm the president of the school media department and we just had a meeting that took too long this morning. I'm sure you understand since you're also a second year and the ace of your team."

"Sure.." Sendoh kept smiling, "Don't worry about it."

Koshino took the tickets from Shin and took her hand in his, "Hey, I got the tickets, let's go in." he waved the tickets before pulling Shin to the entrance gate.

Sendoh began to follow but stopped when he noticed that Marie wanted to say something, "Is there something wrong Kawai-san?" Sendoh asked.

"Ah, I thought we were going on this date alone." Marie strategically stared at her shoes, "I… That's what I thought, anyhow, it's not important. The more the merrier." she said,

"Shin was picked by Kogane to be Koshino's date," Sendoh couldn't say that Shin won the raffle date with Koshino since it wasn't the case and he didn't want to seem like he and Shin's friend cheated. "Wasn't it supposed to be a double date?"

"Why do you call her by her first name? Why is she wearing Koshino's jacket and jersey?" her voice was high pitched and innocent but her eyes were probing and calculating which made Sendoh cautious of his answer, he didn't want to cause trouble for Shin.

Sendoh scratched his head, the girl was indeed a reporter, "You're truly a reporter aren't you?" Sendoh stared at her, this time he was no longer smiling but his face was still gentle, "Koshino invited her to watch our game today, so she went to cheer... him on." Sendoh frowned and shook his head to focus on Marie, "Let's enjoy today shall we?"

"Oh.. Okay, but it's just like her to be that fast just from a raffle date." Marie said off-handedly.

"What do you mean?" Sendoh frowned,

"Nothing, just rumors. Well, not rumours but she's got a reputation and—" marie was cut off by Sendoh,

"Marie-san, is it alright if I call you by your first name too?" Sendoh interrupted, he figured out where her rant was going and didn't want to hear the rest of it. Koshino's been giving him the r&r on Shin and he didn't need it from his date that day.

"Well.." Marie reverted back to her 'first-date-act' and stared at Sendoh with big, shiny eyes, "That would sound as if we're really close, but I don't mind since… we're in the same year and all."

"Haha, that's right. Should we go inside?"

"HAI!" she beamed up at him and they walked side by side.

They reached the entrance where Koshino and Shin were waiting on the other side, "What took you guys so long? We would've left you if it weren't for the tickets." Koshino handed the ticket to the ticket lady who allowed Sendoh and Marie to go in.

"Listen," Koshino said in excitement, "We're going around solo, if that's okay with you?" Koshino's eyes twinkled at Sendoh, telling him that he was just asking out of formality and didn't really care what the ace player had to say.

"Just don't get ahead of yourself," Sendoh's voice was cool but there was a clear warning there that he wasn't sure if Koshino may or may not have caught, "We'll meet at the Ferris Wheel in two hours." his voice was low and solid, the ones he gave when he was ordering the players at practice.

"Fine, fine. Take care of your date Mr. Ace, Ja!" Koshino turned to face Shin, his face sparkling with excitement so much so that Marie could wonder if it was really Shin who won the date or the dude.

Shin smiled at him before looking up at Koshino who was probably telling her what rides they should be taking first.

His gaze was caught by the #6 on her, she was still wearing a Ryonan Jacket #6 paired with her faded skinny jeans and white sneakers. Her straight white-blonde hair fell like waterfalls over her shoulders.

"Eh.." Marie's voice reminded Sendoh that he was on a date, "I guess it's true that she's popular with guys from other schools too."

"I think athletes in general are fairly popular." Sendoh started to walk and Marie followed beside him.

"Right. So, Akira-san, what should we ride first?"

* * *

Shin stared at Koshino, he was just her type. Good looking, not bulky but lean and muscular. He carried himself in a smooth manner. On top of everything, he seemed to adore her.

"You're too…" Koshino stood straight after failing to defend his post on the mini ice-hockey table, "good at this."

"To make you feel better, I'm a pro at holding rackets while you basketball players only use your bare hands.." Shin's sweet smile turned cocky, "Although, I'm better than you regardless." Shin put down the table hockey stick and together they left the arcade to find their next ride.

"Are you always this cheeky?" Koshino stared down at Shin who was looking at the map of the whole amusement park, deciding where to go.

"Maybe. I'm like this with everyone" she smiled up at him, then turned to the map again.

"Akira must have a lot of fun with you at home."

The comment piqued Shin's interest, "Why do you say?"

"He likes competitive and honest people." Koshino scratched his chin

"I don't know about honest, but I guess I don't like the feeling of hiding anything, it feels too much like losing."

Koshino stared at Shin, he didn't expect to hear something so profound from someone who looked so carefree, he waited for her to continue, "I know I'm competitive though, and that's why I hate to lose." she smiled, putting the map away and looking around at the rides, "I didn't think I'd get along with Akira-kun. When I first moved we only spoke a word of greeting to one another and I thought he was just putting up with me, but gradually, we started talking and I felt that it's because I was the outsider in the house and his family wanted to make me feel comfortable."

"Haha, that sounds like him."

"He's a bit weird, but he's also very cool."

Koshino took an abrupt stop and turned to look at Shin, his face serious, "Listen, Yuki-chan," he began, his voice low, none of the previous nervousness and lightness were there and that grabbed Shin's attention, without skipping a breath, he said "I like you." he breathed after letting go of the heavy words, "So, if you have something going on with Akira just tell me now and I'll back off."

"I…" Shin stared up at Koshino, "Koshino-san," her stunned face turned sly and mischievous, "No one has ever confessed to me this way before but," Koshino frowned at the last word, "But Sendoh-san and his family are like family to me and that's that. I like you too Koshino-san," she took a step towards him, taking his huge hands in hers, "I wouldn't go out with you today if I weren't interested in you."

Koshino was speechless for a moment. He stared down at her.

"Does that mean I... with you, do I have a chance?"

Smiled knowingly at him, "It depends,"

"On what?"

"If you have the courage to kiss me here, in the middle of all this pe-"

In a blink of an eye, Koshino's mouth was on hers and she smiled against his lips before opening up to him so he could deepen the kiss. The kiss was hot and hungry, not the sweet and shy one Shin was expecting for the gentle-looking guy. He bent down more and hugged her to him in a way that made her tilt her chin up more to allow access.

"Wow." Shin said, her eyes glazed, clutching Koshino's white shirt for balance. "I... Wanna get out of here?" She said, regaining her footing and disentangling herself from Koshino's embrace.

Koshino's face's brightened with surprise"I-" he stopped when he heard his voice almost crack, "I'll call Akira and tell him that we're going ahead." he said.

To be continued.

Happy Chinese New Year everyone! Thanks for the support. I really love this story, I hope you do too!


	9. Chapter 9: Kainan

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Note:

Hello! This is ffnprez, sorry it took me a century to update. I can't really give any reason except: life and my first novel that I'm working on. Hehe, so, I have bits and pieces of chapters for my other ffn-stories archived, I'm not happy with them yet and need to edit so updates on those may take long. Thank you to readers and fellow ffn-users who motivated me to update, especially to Lady Atarah and the Last Nymph. I felt like I had to update because I easily get pushed like that. Again, thank you.

Disclaimer:

Slam Dunk isn't mine. This is a fan fiction, written by a fan derived from the original anime and manga "Slam Dunk" by Takehiko Inoue.  
Enjoy!

Be warned, this has Adult Content.

 **FALSE (black and white)**  
 **Chapter 9**

Koshino followed Shin upstairs. Her room was right beside the bathroom across from Sendoh's room. He felt weird passing by that room, since he usually headed straight there whenever he hung out with his teammate.

"So, you finally got a taste of the curfew." he said while Shin opened her door,

"It's no big deal," she shrugged, "I only need to call his mom if I'm staying out, I guess he did. I don't think sleeping over at your place is a valid reason though." she entered first with Koshino behind her.

Her room had a more western feel to it, with gray walls and beige carpet covering the dark hardwood floor. Sendoh's mom, being a designer, made the 14-feet room look sleek and cozy. Just a few steps from the door was the double bed, with wooden black frame, matching its black headboard and a white duvet. There was a rectangular glass window facing the right side of the bed which would let in a decent amount of sunlight in the morning.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Koshino paused at the door and watched Shin walk towards the head of her bed. She flipped a switch on the wall, killing the ambient lighting and switched on the two rectangular wall-sconce lighting against opposite walls of her bed. The horizontal silver-white glass gave a faint glow against the gray walls, mimicking the sunrise.

Koshino was now hidden by the darkness but he saw her clearly against the faint glow of the light.

"We're the only ones here." She unbuttoned her black skinny jeans and faced him, "but you can leave if you like, or" she unzipped her jeans and unceremoniously took it off leaving her in a cropped #6 White Ryonan Jersey, "Stay and have fun with me."

Koshino found himself walking along the narrow space between the bed and the wall, towards her, like a moth to a flame. She smiled up at him when he reached her. She turned him around so she can push him down to sit on her bed, smiling at him before kneeling between his legs and unbuttoning his jeans.

Koshino started to say something but saw a wall mirror, five-feet-tall, right in front of him. It was hard to miss though he didn't spot it earlier because it was on the same side as the door and when he got closer, Shin's presence filled his senses.

What he saw made him harder than anything and made him more aware that he shouldn't do anything foolish to ruin the moment. It wasn't a dream. He was staring at himself sitting on Shin's bed, with the blonde between his legs, his #6 on her, along with the full view of the black lace bikini covering her small tight ass.

"Fu—ck.." he gasped, eyes fluttering close when he felt soft lips on the head of his cock, her left hand circled around the base while her right hand tugged and pulled along the length.

Koshino's deep heavy breathing filled the room followed by slight sucking sounds. He narrowed his eyes and watched Shin's head bob up and down, taking his shaft deeper into her throat, making his heart race faster.

"… you're good at… everything." Koshino raked his hand through Shin's soft golden mane, watching the motion at the mirror, the image turned him on even more. He urged her to bob faster. Watching them together, her mouth on him, his hand on her, that moment of control gave him a certain high. He snapped out of it when he felt himself deep in her throat, on the verge of release.

"Stop.. Not yet.." he tightened his grip on her head, his upper body leaning forward with him still in her throat. Mustering all his self control, he released her and she only looked up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You're gonna kill me." he said, staring down at her, a hint of his pre-cum glistening on her lower lip.

He traced the sides of her neck with his fingers, she pulled the cropped jersey over her head, leaving her with a black lace bra matching her bottom. He could see traces of her pink nipples under the lace.

"You're so beautiful Yuki-chan." Koshino said.

Koshino was really taking his time, as if he'd never get the chance with her again and at first Shin loved it but with all the exploring and touching he was doing Shin just felt hot and over the edge.

"Hiro-kun… Haiyaku…" She moaned and Koshino slid his middle finger between her slick folds, teasing her, while watching her face. It's been a while since she'd been with someone and Koshino knew what he was doing to her body.

"Not yet," he whispered against her lips, "I want to relish this." he kissed her and she moaned when he put pressure on his fingers, he slowly trailed kisses down her neck, to the valley of her breasts, her stomach and she gasped when the tip of his tongue flicked at the nub of her entrance.

"Ah…" she looked down at him, a nest of his black hair between her thighs, her underwear discarded beside her ankles. She wondered when he removed them but the slick wetness darting inside her made her gasp, her body writhing for control.

She must really be suppressed, everything Koshino was doing to her was making her lose her mind, her body was hot and tingling. It's like everything that's happened to her the past months just washed away. The upcoming competition, training, adjusting to her team, adjusting to her new home good thing Sendoh turned out to be better than she expected.

Shin thought about how she expected Akira Sendoh to be a jerk, immature and hard to deal with, or a judgmental golden-boy but he was non of those. He was...

"Ah!" Shin cried when she felt the tip of Koshino's cock enter her,

"Are you okay?"

"of course.." she breathed out, surprised that she was thinking of something so trivial at a time like this, "You're bigger than normal, I was just surprised."

"Saying things like that, you really are trying to kill me." he pushed himself deeper, feeling Shin tighen around him, "You're so tight,"

"Probably the rubber.." she smiled up at him, and he groaned when he was fully sheathed inside her.

"So.. full." she moaned, arching her hips up and closing her eyes to feel him more. Koshino began to slowly writhe, dragging out every inch of the moment. His hands went around her wrists to pin them down, his mouth finding the crook of her neck and began sucking her there.

"You feel so good.." she panted clenching around him that he began to move faster to a certain rhythm, Shin thought that if he was moving to a certain music it would be Jazz, one of her favorite beats and she was lost in it.

Their bodies writhed in a rhythm they found together, she wrapped her legs around his trim waist. She could feel him breathing against her neck.  
He was all muscle but he was controlled, she wondered if that's how he really was. Again, one can never really judge how a man is in bed based on looks and actions. She thought Koshino was more of a wild-ling. Sendoh did say he was nice but hotheaded. Akira Sendoh, Marie was obviously itching to get him alone today. Shin knew girls like her because she can be that way too when she wanted. Wearing a short skirt like that will make it easier for the guy to slide his hand up her thighs, take off her underwear and do her anywhere in that amusement park.

From the looks of Akira Sendoh, she'd bet her assets that the golden boy would really be gentle in bed, or is he?

"I'm gonna move faster." a strained voice whispered from her neck. Breathing in her scent, Koshino braised himself on his forearms so he could watch Shin's face, and she looked up at him lost with eyes like melted gold, and he was lost in it, unaware that she was lost in a certain vision herself.

Shin didn't know what happened, one moment she was staring at the ceiling and the next she was looking at Akira Sendoh's face, his blue eyes looking down at her, his body above hers and moving inside her. Sweat trickled from his nose to her cheek and when he picked up his pace she was gone.

"I'm coming.." Koshino said through gritted teeth and Shin's eyes widened up at him,

"Hiroaki.." she whispered more to herself than to him. Caressing his ribs, she clenched tight around him until he finished.

* * *

—o—-

It was early Sunday morning when Sendoh woke up to take his usual morning run. When he opened his door he wasn't expecting to see Koshino half naked in just his boxer briefs, yawning, while exiting Shin's room.

His teammate was obviously not fully awake yet since he didn't notice the six foot four man standing in the opposite hallway on his way to the bathroom.

Cocking his eyebrow, he allowed Koshino to use the loo and gave him a second chance to extend his courtesy, trusting that his teammate was not whipped and depleted enough to act like a complete douche. His trust paid off, Koshino froze the minute he emerged from the bathroom.

"W- What are you doing here?" Koshino blurted out.

"What an intelligent question. I guess sleeping with the girl of your dreams killed all your braincells."

"Asshole, what I meant was weren't you at that girl's place?"

"Huh? No, I got home last night."

"Last night? What time?"

"Midnight. The girl dragged me to dinner and then to a late movie but I told her we have training today."

"WE DO!?" Koshino almost shrieked, looking awake now.

"Lost it huh? I was just testing you." Sendoh said dryly.

"Whatever. It's just that we got here earlier and we didn't hear you come in."

"I think I know why. I'm surprised I didn't hear YOU at all," he was about to go downstairs to get himself his usual energy drink when Koshino followed him with a reply,

"Well, we could've gone to my place but Shin said she had a curfew so we went here after I snuck in a couple of my dad's best craft—"

"You got her beer?" Sendoh turned around and avoiding the stairs to face Koshino," What the hell were you thinking? She's a minor." Sendoh took a step towards him, "You're more responsible than that. Was she drunk when—"

"Don't lash out on your teammate. We're here because I was trying to follow the new house rule and the curfew. He offered to go to his place— but we just drank there and it's all my fault for pushing it."

"Then you decided to invite him to your room? Unbelievable." Sendoh said in a low voice, preparing to lecture Koshino.

Sendoh's outburst made Shin's brow cock up, "Okay, Dad, chill. It's a Sunday morning and we're big kids now. Next time, we'll hang at his place."

"Jeez," Koshino scratched his head, " There's our perfect ace. Anyway, I was just leaving. See you at school." Koshino waved at Sendoh, before kissing Shin briefly on the lips. Shin smiled at him and watched him descend the stairs and go out of the house. She turned a questioning look at Sendoh.

"Right." Sendoh said flatly, avoiding eye contact with Shin and jogging downstairs, into the pantry.

A few seconds later Shin was behind him while he was reaching for an energy drink in the fridge.

"What was that about?" her voice was puzzled and Sendoh heard a hint of worry.

He turned and faced her "What do you mean?" she leaned back on the sink, adjusting the distance between them.

"Well, I've never seen you look… agitated." her face showed that she was indeed perplexed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm in a good mood every time. Even after that date with the reporter. That was one energetic and talkative girl." he opened the bottle and took a swig, "After you guys left she was just forecasting what you would be doing and I bet she'd be really happy to know she was right all along."

"You were the one who set me up with your friend."

"I thought that would shut him up about you and he didn't look like the usual jerk you dated anyway." although his words were biting, his face stayed fresh like he didn't just say those biting remarks.

"This. You're talking really weird."

"I'm not. I'm going for a run."

"I'll run with you." Shin said before she could think and a minute later, since she was wearing running shorts and a racer back top anyway, she just put on her running shoes and a jacket, they were out the door before Sendoh could even blink and leave her behind.

* * *

—o—-

Sendoh looked composed on the outside but his attempt at outrunning Shin told her something else. "Ah, so we take the same route.." Shin broke the silence, running up beside Sendoh when they got through the rocky woods of the mountain.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Too early to get tired. You can't outrun me, I'm known for my stamina and speed." she smiled at him.

"How did you learn about this place?" Sendoh asked, making Shin relax now that he seemed to have cooled his head,

Shin replied like she normally would, "I heard about the temple on top and I saw this cleared pathway,"

"Well, this is a popular area for hikers. It's good you managed to find it on your own." They were jogging uphill. There was a path on the other side of the mountain towards the temple but the path they were taking was a cleared pathway in the middle of the forest.

Shin stared ahead, "Yeah, I just follow where my feet leads me. When I reach the temple, I take the stairs and then circle back to the park."

Sendoh was thoughtful for a moment, "Follow me.", up until then, they were both running at the same pace when suddenly the basketball ace sped up and Shin was forced to exert more effort.

She smiled when she saw him sneak a glance behind him and saw that she was catching up. They ran across the temple and down the mountain, they passed by a secluded road that led to the beach which they quickly passed by, the sun wasn't up yet and Shin's energy was surging from running on the sand and finding a stable pace on dried land.

She had no idea where they were going but the path they took was new to her, she didn't need to pass the main road and go under the bridge to run by the beach. Instead of heading to the main road they took a shaded route which led to another secluded road:

 **Kanagawa Memorial**

They sped up past the sign and into a huge guarded but open gate. Sendoh nodded to one of the guards, never slowing down and Shin followed behind.

The park was a gigantic oval that can't be measured by her eyes. Vastly green and the pathways can be viewed from the entrance. The road was neat and wide enough to fit an SUV. The place was hidden yet well-maintained.

She no longer had difficulty tracking Sendoh even if he got further, she had a good view of the entire horizon, as well as the sun rising. It was clear that Sendoh was running towards that direction.

It was an endless trail, good thing she can see everything and could see Sendoh's figure resting at the curve, right in front of the rising sun. A couple of seconds more and she finally reached him. He stopped right where the tall grasses grew unmaintained.

"Whoa, this is amazing." Shin let out a gasp as soon as she reached Sendoh and stood on his right. The green land seemed infinite and at the end was the blue sky with sparks of white following the rising sun. She couldn't take her eyes off the scenery and avidly watched the sun slowly go up a bit off the ground.

The two of them were silent for a while. He was staring at the horizon, admiring the sunrise. He took off his shirt and wiped his sweaty face with it,

"Listen…" Sendoh said beside her, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. When he mentioned that he brought you beer and made you drink, I got disappointed in him. I didn't think he'd be that irresponsible." he placed his shirt on his right shoulder and turned to Shin, "Were you drunk when… when the two of you—"

"No, I wasn't. Was that the only reason?" she sounded relieved for a second, then continued, "I thought you'd be okay with me going out with your friend but looks like you're not."

"I think Koshino knows that it's just a one time thing Shin." she avoided her eyes and stared at the sunrise again.

Shin's eyes narrowed but calmed herself, he just made an honest comment and didn't mean any harm, "We're going out." she said without hesitation.

That caught Sendoh's attention so she went on, "We're going out." she repeated, "I decided to try this steady dating thing."

Sendoh's eyes widened before he could control his reaction, "That's great." he said but his face had its usual cool and calm expression though his eyes were unreadable, "But why Koshino? Why not someone from Shohoku?"

Shin frowned at him, skeptical for some reason, she wasn't sure if he was hinting on something, "He's a great guy, also, looks like we're compatible in bed." she said the last words sharply.

"He's a great guy," Sendoh repeated "A reliable guy. I've known him ever since Jr. High but he's only met you twice, aren't you taking things a little too fast? I'll let you know that he's infatuated by you, by the idea of you, even before he met you." his eyes were telling her something, she couldn't guess what it was, but his blue eyes were dark and intense and Shin had enough.

"I thought you were alright with it, but when it comes to it, you're just like everybody else. You think I'm not good enough for your friend don't you? Are you worried that I'd hurt him or something?"

Sendoh was taken aback, "I didn't say you're not good enough, that wasn't what I meant," he raked his fingers through his spike hair and sighed, he had got to get a grip of himself and iron out things between them quickly, he didn't understand it himself yet but for now he's got to be honest, "Koshino a guy who's easily attracted to gorgeous women and he clearly showed that he loses his head when you're involved, he instantly got into a relationship with you." he paused "I'm sorry. I was just surprised. He's just different around you and you can make him do things he normally wouldn't do."

Shin chuckled dryly, "If you're talking about last night, didn't you do the same thing with Kawai?"

"Right. For the record, I didn't do anything with that girl. That's beside the point. You're right, I was just surprised, I don't know why I reacted heavily,"

"No, I understand. That was your house, your place. I did something rude and I promise that it won't happen again. Sorry. I can always work around the curfew and make it home on time." Shin stepped towards Sendoh and extended her hand, "Truce?"

Sendoh looked like he wasn't done with her yet but there she was looking up at him looking like a huge thorn was taken out of her foot and Sendoh decided to concede,"Yeah." he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

* * *

To be continued..

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Say Yes

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Hey guys! Chapter 10's up. So it's Holy Week which means more time to edit. Thank you for supporting my stories :) Enjoy!

FALSE

Chapter 10

* * *

Shin was like a walking zombie at school.

She was fucked.

She processed everything that happened over the weekend and she was confused like hell. Imagining another man's face while a different guy was inside her was bringing back memories. It made her feel disgusting, not to mention she got so freaked out about Sendoh appearing in that moment that she ended up going out with his teammate when he asked if she would date him.

Koshino made her feel good, like other guys, but when the image of Sendoh's face appeared, she got hotter to the point that she lost control. Running with him yesterday just nailed it. She had to get him out of her system. 

"Yuki-chan." a student from class I-7 suddenly stepped in front of her before she could go inside her class room.

Shin glanced down at the petite girl, four-inches shorter than her five-foot-eight "Oh, good morning Akagi-san. What's up?"

"Please, just call me Haruko. We're in the same committee anyway." Haruko smiled at her sweetly, "I heard that you're class 5's representative for events."

Shin nodded, "I heard that they barely do anything, so I accepted." she chuckled, "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, uh, Sensei's calling for all the representatives of each class, we're meeting him in the science lab in ten minutes, get your partner okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Shin took out her phone and mailed the male rep, then went to grab something to eat before heading to the meeting location

She found herself sitting between Haruko Akagi, her own partner and twelve other representatives from other classes, although she's sure that they're missing some people.

The PE teacher, also the coach for the men's soccer team, began to speak. "Okay, I see that everyone's here," Shin raised her brows in question because they were not, "You know that the term's about the end. Summer vacation's starting and I don't want to ruin your vacation by giving you guys an assignment."

"But you are going to do it anyway, right sensei?" she said cheekily from her seat on the front left.

"Right you are Yuki. We have an important inter-school event coming up and I want everyone involved in the events committee to do their best to make it successful."

"You say everyone, but not everyone's here sensei." a megane-girl at the back said,

"Oh, that's because we're only involving those representatives who are also part of a sports organization. Same with the class reps. That's another topic. Aren't you in the swimming team Ms. Megumi?" he paused,

"Hai, sensei." the megane-girl answered firmly, adjusting her glasses.

"Okay, so…" he paused, building anticipation. "Every year, affiliated high schools here in Kanagawa hold a united party for all its athletes."

"Whoa. Like an inter-school soiree? Hell yeah!" said a guy sitting front and center.

"Right, did you miss the affiliated-schools part?" his female partner interjected, "That's a lot of people sensei."

"Yes there's a lot of people coming, students, coaches, trainers and school boards alike, that's why we need to prepare thoroughly.", to the class he said, "This event builds camaraderie," he said proudly, "Promotes healthy competition, sportsmanship and friendliness between disciplined individuals, mainly, juniors and seniors. It will be hosted in two schools this year-" he stopped when a female voice hastily interjected,

"Sensei! Is it only for the upperclassmen? Why are we here then?" a girl with dyed-blonde hair stood up from the middle row.

"Oh, Asahina-chan, nice of you to finally attend a meeting."

"Being the ace of the volleyball team is a tough job sensei." she explained with her nose up high.

"Right. Well, to answer your question, yes. It's for the upperclassmen athletes, and," he cocked an eyebrow at her expression which was evident disappointment,"We need the freshmen representatives to be the ushers, organisers and servers. Consider it as a tribute to your seniors who worked hard the previous years to establish a name for your club."

"You said inter school, that's a lot of athletes sensei."

"Twelve schools, to be exact, will be divided into two."

"So, we're hosting one, who's the other host?"

"That will be Shoyo. Though you won't be required to help out there, unless you volunteer which reminds me, all freshman-athletes can volunteer to help out but events committee members are all required to participate. Credits will be awarded to everyone."

"Sensei, can you give us a clearer list of the things we need to do, also we need the number of attendees, and the schools who will participate." Haruko Akagi's committee partner said while raising his hand.

"Of course, I had Rina print out your copies." Rina, a tall brown haired girl, passed on the sheets to the group. "So, again, host-schools will get six schools each, the list is already in your hands. We will be hosting five schools, excluding ours."

"Oh, sensei, why isn't the chess club here, and the bowling club?"

"Chess club isn't a physical sport, while bowling's in the special sports since it doesn't exist in all schools, only 4 out of 12 schools have it, so does Taekwondo." he stared at each student in front of him the continued,

"This is for physical sports which all schools are active in, Javelin, Running, High Jump, Swimming, Volleyball, Basketball, Archery, Tennis, Table Tennis, Judo, Wrestling, Kendo they're all in the list. Rina and Shun will head the team, I'll be expecting you to submit the plan after summer break."

"Hai!"

"Thank you for your time. Now you may go to class." he said, exiting with a smile on his face.

-0-

"Shin! I'm liking your speed so far."

"Slow down freshman or I won't be able to shine in the next game."

"You're overreacting Captain. I still can't return your scud serves. The curve seems to be getting steeper."

"Heh, good to know." the 5'11 feet tall senior said, smugly. She reminded Shin of a famous American tennis player, with her curly hair and smooth tanned skin.

"Don't even dream of returning Captain's serves Yuki, you're way out of your league."

"Right, and you're late." Shin snapped back.

"Five laps Midori." the Captain ordered from behind Shin and to her she said, "Shin, another round. I have to work on heavier returns."

"You're pushing yourself Teru," Omishi, the team's vice captain and also the team's four-eyed beauty reprimanded their captain, "Your ankle's still recovering, take it easy. Yuki's returns can get out of hand."

"Relax, okaa-san, I'll be facing that witch from Takezato soon, I can't let my guard down."

"Hn, you'll be facing her sooner, but you two will be wearing cocktail dresses instead of tennis skirts."

Captain Teru stared at the sun and winced, "Darn. Do we need to attend that thing?"

"As the Captain, you do." Shin inserted, "The Captain, Co-Captain and starting members are all required, sorry."  
"How do you know that blondie?" Maru, the most athletic one in the group joined in,

"She's in the events committee, they're hosting and planning for the event."

"As usual, you already know these things Inuhi."

"It's best to know where the enemies are and be ready for them. Do you have the list of attending schools?"

"Ah, hai,"

"Well? Can't you get them, now?" Inuhi pushed, her impatience making her hands twitch.

"Right. My bag's in the locker room."

Shin shook her head, her senpais were really competitive that she thought this party's gonna be useless on them, they won't get their peace of mind until they beat an opponent, but then, they might benefit from it themselves. She was too preoccupied with her train of thoughts that she didn't notice Midori following her inside the locker room shed until she heard the door close behind her.

"Sucking up again? You really will do anything to get ahead."

"My gosh Midori, what are you talking about? Did you already finish your run?" she smiled innocently.

"What's that in your hand?"

"None of your business." Shin shut her locker and held the envelope behind her back,

"The hell it's not." Midori jumped to get her hands on the envelope but Shin quickly side-stepped her and disappeared out the door.

Midori really had no business with that, she's not a starting member and she's neither an upperclassman nor a committee member. Even if she found out about the party and wanted to go for whatever reason, she won't be able to.

"Look Omishi, my name's here! Wah! Wah!" Maru cheered, jumping up and down that her short skirt bounced with her.  
"Ugh, no kidding, you're a senior and part of the most popular tennis duo in Kanagawa Maru, so stop bouncing around, your male fans can see your underwear." Omishi adjusted her glasses while looking around at the dozens of students watching their training.

"Still! Ne, ne, Yuki, do other schools have this copy as well?"

"Well, yes." Shin nodded.

"Wah! Omishi, did you hear that! We're famous!"

Shin gave her a crooked smile, their flexible doubles player was both beautiful with an oriental flair and was known to be a gifted all-rounder around Kanagawa, she's already famous but a name on a sheet of paper seemed to make her much happier.

"Shin!" a voice called from outside the court and she saw Kogane waving at her, looking fiery with her red hair in a high pony tail wearing a traditional judo uniform.

"Hey!" Shin waved at her stunning friend, as usual, Kagome's own male admirers were flocking beside her. The female Judo team surely benefited from having her fiery friend there.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah!" Shin shouted back,

"Okay, club's over in 30 minutes." Kagome said.

"Same, see you." when Shin turned around, she was greeted by Midori with the folder in her hand.

"Senpai told me to give it back to you," she shoved it in Shin's chest,

"Thanks." Shin said though gritted teeth and started to walk away. She really can't stand Midori. She can't stand a lot of people but it's taking the whole fiber of her being and her love for tennis, just to stand on the same space with the girl.

"So you think you can keep something that big from me don't you?" Midori hissed out.

"I didn't think it's worth mentioning to someone who won't be able to attend." Shin turned to look at her.

"Hn, well, I can volunteer can't I?" Midori stated, challenging.

Shin rolled her eyes, "Go ahead, no one's stopping you." she walked away, she didn't want to think about a possibility of working with Midori.

—0—-

"Why did you even tell her about that? Working with her would be hellish, and I know you, you hate this kind of project where you work with people." Kogane sipped her cold cafe latte, staring at Shin who's doing the same across the table.

"Not only that, it's a lot of responsibility, we have to attend the actual event and man-the-desk or something, even play waiter, and now, I might have to do these things with queen bitch because she wants attention."

Kogane laughed, "I hear that like you, her family's not doing well and she's really going after a scholarship for college."

"So she has to make my life miserable?"

"I'm just saying, that explains why she's so hungry for networking and connections."

Shin drained her 500-ml tall glass on her next sip, "If she wants a scholarship then she should spend her time training. Connections are important but you have to have something to show for."

Kogane was quiet for a while but she was staring at Shin like she's studying an artwork in an art museum, it was a look that annoyed Shin, "What?"

"Speaking of connections, tell me about your new boyfriend."

Shin evidently cringed upon hearing the term, "I won't call it that," she winced, turning her head to look for the waitress, she waved and ordered another iced latte.

"What would you call it then?" Kogane asked calmly, observing Shin the entire time.

"Dating, it's an open-relationship, I think, but for now, he's the only one I'm dating."

"Does he know that? That it's an open relationship?" her friend egged on.

"I think he knows me enough to get the hint." Shin said factually.

Kogane was not convinced, squinting her blue eyes, she asked, "My question is this, you've met many decent guys, why now? Why him?"

"He's sincere, I feel like I can trust him." was Shin's ready answer.

"Why? You went out with the Captain of Ryonan's soccer team, why not him?" her friend was really pushy, she should've expected it but it was getting on her nerves.

"Geez, what are you, a reporter? Soccer Captain had a nice body, hard to pass that. This guy, aside from him being really hot and a gentleman, well, Akira Sendoh knows him personally so he can't really do anything funny, can he?"

"And you feel like you can trust Akira Sendoh?"

"Well, he's my housemate, I know his mom, I know his background and for him to think highly of Koshino gives some kind of merit, right?" inwardly, she just wanted her one-and-only friend to leave it alone.

"Fine, so the guy's great, the sex was awesome, you decided to give him a chance… I think there's something you're not telling me? Because we're talking about men, it's one of our favorite topics and for some reason I feel like, you don't want to talk, now."

"…" Shin stared at her friend like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Michiru from the swim team," Kogane stared at her pointedly. "After you fucked the guy, you gushed about how beautiful his smile was, if only for a minute, you still seemed excited," she paused, then moved on to the next, "When you spent that one hot night with Kiriyu from Shoyo, the next day you couldn't wait to tell me how 'unbelievable' he was in bed and the three hours you spent in his hot tub that I had to plug my ears the entire time we were together that day. That's just the beginning. I can write a book from your stories." Kogane visibly winced at the memory, "But, this guy, you decide to go steady with him. The first guy you'll be seeing on a regular basis and all I got was, 'Hey, I decided to date. I'm going out with this guy from Ryonan, he's Akira's teammate, tell you the details when we see each other.' and that's it."

Shin was at loss for words but she quickly regained herself, "Maybe I'm serious about him."

"Okay, maybe. Just tell me what you're really thinking, when you figure it out." Kogane finally gave up but it's still evident that she was unsatisfied with Shin's explanation.

Unfortunately, Shin wasn't a naive and ignorant teenager and she already figured it out. She was attracted to Akira Sendoh. She didn't know if it was just the usual attraction she had like with other guys but if he can enter her hallucinations while she was with another guy, enough to lead her to orgasm then it was dangerous and she can't do anything stupid.

"Can I ask you a question though?" She breathed out,

"Sure ,whatever, unlike you, I'll try to give a straight honest answer." Kogane raised a brow at her.  
Shin could tell that her friend was sulking, "Let's say, you like a guy, and you can't control yourself around him but you can't have him for some reason, what will you do?"

"There isn't a guy out there that you wouldn't go for if you set your sights on him. That's what you're notorious for."

"Well…" Shin paused, she can't argue with that, any further and her smart friend will figure things out, "The man has a girlfriend."

"Right. As if you haven't crossed that before."

Shin's eyes bulged, "Hey! You know I try to stay away from guys in a relationship and that was a one-time thing, the guy was going out with a two-timing bitch. I helped him out, plus, he's gorgeous."

"Still, a guy you wouldn't have sex with because of your outstanding moral-fiber would have to be either a guy in a serious relationship, or.." Kogane's clear blue eyes widened in understanding,

"Did you watch the Ryonan game before going to the date with Koshino?"

"Yeah," Shin answered,

"I knew it! You saw those two, you won't be doing something like this without a trigger, it's Maki isn't it?"

Shin nearly choked on her cold drink, she coughed for a few seconds before taking another pause, rethinking how she plunged into the conversation with Kogane which clearly took her off-guard.

She smiled, chuckled bitterly, "Shinichi Maki.." she murmured, "I might.."

"What's so funny? I nailed it right?"

Shin shook her head, "Nobunaga's been calling me.. I don't even know how he got hold of my new number."

"What?!"

"Relax, I'm not picking up." she sighed, "I nearly forgot all about them. You used to hate him enough to march down to his house and kick his door open. Your Judo skills sure suit you."

"I still do, hate the guy." Kogane corrected, harshly, "When Marie asked me if I provided free tickets to the Ryonan and Kainan game for her, you were the first person I thought of. I didn't think you'd go."

Shin knitted her brows, "I didn't know, but, I only saw Nobunaga." she didn't expect her quick question to open a can of worms and she wanted to deviate from the conversation, "Like I said, he's been trying to call me, even mailing me saying he wanted to meet.. but I'm over it."

"Fine, if you want my advice on how to get it out of your system and get over it, go out with this Koshino guy. Every time you think about other guys," Kogane's eyes were serious, "Fuck his brains out and focus on him. Give yourself time to fall in love with him, maybe a week, a month then if it doesn't work out, break up, don't be a jerk to him." was Kogane's straightforward answer.

"Okay, I guess, your advice is perfect. He asked me to go camping with him."

"Just you two? When?"

"Yep, summer break, three days in Nijiima Island."

* * *

Hey there! This was an ice breaker chapter, if that's even a term, I just needed to get this chapter out there because from this point on everything will be getting more exciting **evil grin**. I guess this chappie was teh reason for my long hiatus. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it.

Til next update.

Ja!


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, thanks for reading this story!**

 **You must have noticed some changes. I changed the OC's name from Shin Yuki to Shin Yuki since Shin suits the OC's personality more. Again, thanks for the support!**

 **FALSE**

Chapter 11: Escape

* * *

Shin was on a speedboat carrying five people, three guys from another school and the driver, going to a faraway island. When she told Kogane that she was going on a vacation with Koshino, she didn't expect him to bring his friends, or more precisely, she was the tag-along since he and his teammates, Ikegami and Akira Sendoh, did these things every summer. It was a complete 180° for her, instead of spending alone time with Koshino, faraway from Akira Sendoh, she was going to be stuck in a secluded, untouched island with him.

Since she couldn't tell Kogane her dilemma she wondered what her half-glass-full-kind-of-friend would've advised. She concluded that since it was too late for her to back out she should just view it as an added challenge and enjoy herself.

It wasn't hard since just the view of the vast crystal blue ocean was stunning enough to draw all her attention, and from the distance, she could see the island. A gigantic plateau surrounded the small land. The beauty was a welcome distraction. It was a fair forty-minute boat ride from civilization and upon seeing the hidden paradise, all of Shin's worries and hung-ups were replaced by her eagerness to explore.

The speedboat they rode went to a halt as soon as the head reached soil. She was assisted by the boat-man, her camp bag hit the white sand right after.

"Whoa, this island looks straight out of those premium vacation magazines!" she said to no one in particular.

"You've never been here before?" Koshino stepped beside her.

"Are you kidding me? the farthest I've been to in Japan is Hokkaido, I haven't even heard of Niijima Island until you invited me." she looked up at Koshino, behind him, Sendoh was talking to their boat guy before the man boarded his boat again and went off, leaving them there to camp and fend for themselves.

She found it weird that it was Koshino who invited her on the trip and not her housemate, though she can't think about it that much.

Sendoh and Ikegami both carried the five feet long cooler further away from the shoreline.

"Here, let me help you carry that." Koshino offered, bending down to get her camping bag.

"I can handle it. Thanks." Shin kissed Koshino's cheek.

"Such a big bag for a skinny girl. At least let me carry your board." Koshino insisted and before Shin could say anything he took the blue and white surfboard from her arms.

"Thanks." She said, walking with him away from the shoreline.

"So, we went here to train back then, we liked it since it's secluded and refreshing so we come back when we have the time, besides, free lodging and surfing, who can resist?"

"If by free lodging you mean being eaten to death by mosquitoes at night, then go ahead." Ikegami passed by their conversation to get the rest of his stuff left ashore.

"So where do we set up camp?" Shin asked, looking around, they were at least a hundred meters away from the seashore and they were a good distance away from the rocky terrain.

"Over here!" Sendoh bellowed from afar, he found a spot away from the rocky plateau.

"It's beautiful!" Shin walked towards their spot.

"Great part is we have it all to ourselves," Koshino said then spotted two tents from a group of campers already set up at the far east coast of the beach and smiled, "Well, at least this part. Our timing's perfect, summer just started so people are either resting at home or just planning their trips." he began to set up his tent while the other two men did the same.

Shin was only half paying attention, the blue waves of the beach was exciting to her and that's when Sendoh decided to interrupt her thoughts, "Want to know a fact. This island is actually an active volcano. It almost erupted five years ago, that's why instead of 6ooo ft wide, it's now 56,000 sq meters."

The surprise from Sendoh's proximity battled with the surprise from the outstanding info he just gave, "That's cool.", she tried to play cool and tried to be her normal self, "How are the waves here?"

All three men stopped what they were doing and stared at her like she'd grown three heads, "What?" she said, getting back to setting her cozy one-man tent.

"Most girls would've shrieked off and demanded be let off this island."

"That's offensive. Girls are not like that."

"Ah. Sorry, but yes, they are." Ikegami pushed on, "All the girls I know would've."

"Well, all the girls I know, for sure, even the bitchy ones, would've been thrilled by being on an actual volcano. Maybe…" Shin said with a knowing smile, "They were just faking it. Some girls love to pull that damsel in distress act"

"Hmm." Ikegami was now thoughtful, "Maybe." he said while getting back to work, now in a much deeper thought than necessary, leaving Shin shaking her head.

"Want to merge our tents?" Koshino casually suggested beside her, within his friends' earshot.

"Is that possible?"

"Well, he lent you the old tent right? It has that feature since we bought ours at the same shop."

"Oh, okay." Shin followed Koshino's lead, taking out the side part and merging the proper tubes together. It would've looked perfect if they bought the same colour, but Koshino bought an orange one and Sendoh bought a blue one, so it looked funny but, built-wise, it was perfect.

"Ouch! Jeez.." Sendoh dropped the hammer and flicked his thumb,

"Hey man, are you alright?" Ikegami called out from his tent which was on the other side of his.

"Yeah… the ground's just harder and more uneven this time."

"Must be the eruption. Anyhow, take care of those hands, don't want to have to explain to coach how our ace injured himself."

"Right." Sendoh huffed, getting back to work right, setting his tent right beside the couple.

They told Shin about their training regimen on the island and how it would be beneficial to tennis players so she should look into it, and before they knew it, they were done setting up camp and were ready to play.

They changed into their beach wears. Sendoh, Koshino and Ikegami wore red, white and black board shorts respectively while Shin had on a tight black rash guard and red bikini bottom.

"Here you go." Sendoh handed Shin a white and blue surfboard.

She took it, hugging it to her side, "Thanks for letting me borrow it, and the gears" Shin pointed at the tent.

"Don't worry about it, I have three of those. I'm surprised you know how to surf."

"Well, someone taught me how."

Koshino stepped in the middle with a bright smile on his face, "Ready to get in?" he turned to Shin, "If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me."

"Ha ha, yeah, we'll see." she gave him a challenging look before the two of them headed out leaving Sendoh behind to wait for Ikegami.

He watched Shin and Koshino paddle to where the waves were. Koshino was ready to ride an incoming wave when Shin signalled for him to wait for the next one, and true enough, the next one was bigger and steadier. Koshino went for it and shortly after, Shin followed, riding the wave after Koshino's.

"Whoa, look at that chick!" Ikegami walked closer to the beach and watched Shin glide through the medium sized wave like knife through butter. Even though she was concentrating she had on a bright smile on her face.

"Where's Koshino?" Ikegami skimmed the water for his teammate and found him straddling his board watching his girlfriend.

"We can't let a girl outshine us like that, can we?" Ikegami chuckled before diving in and Sendoh followed close behind.

The four of them were engrossed in the waves that they didn't mind one another, didn't even talk except when they needed to inform each other that a sizeable wave was coming.

Sendoh noticed that Shin was preoccupied with something at the far end of the coast where she drifted to when she wiped out. Her board was floating beside her with a huge bucket on top of it, when he was certain that she was safe he went on to continue surfing.

A few minutes later Shin rejoined them with a bright smile on her face, "You wouldn't guess what I found at that spot over there!" she said with genuine awe while pointing at the rocky place.

"I was wondering what you were doing there." Ikegami said planting his board beside him and shaking water off his hair.

"What did you find?" Koshino asked,

"King Crabs! They were all cramped up there, I guess it's nesting season and they were leaving the surface but I got the the huge adult ones! We will eat like kings tonight! Do you know how much those cost?" Shin's amber eyes were wide and glistening with excitement.

"I guess you really do love nature and… free stuff." Sendoh commented, Koshino stared at him, momentarily surprised that he was teasing someone, other than the freshmen from Shohoku.

"Hey, King Crabs are very expensive you know." she said, raising her chin to him in a defiant stance. He wanted to laugh but she may take it the wrong way. "Anyway, I placed them in the cooler and I boiled some in the boiler those guys," she pointed behind her with her thumb where a group of men have camped a good distance from them, "Let me borrow their huge cooking pot."

"Yeah, I bet you just winked at them and they even made fire for you." Sendoh said.

"Is that what YOU have done?" Shin cocked a blonde brow at him, "Unlike you, I don't use my charms that way, I paid them with some crabs!" she grinned before swimming with her board to the waves.

* * *

That evening was a feast. They were all facing the water in a half circle, with a bonfire in front of them. Though it was dark and a huge contrast from the bright blue paradise that greeted them earlier, there was a kind of comfort in the mystery it provided. The darkness brought peace and tranquility, kind of otherworldly, making them feel like they were the only people in the world and time was nothing but a myth.

"Senpai, you do love crabs." Shin stared at the mountain of shells Ikegami had in front of him.

"I still find it weird that you call him senpai, when Sendoh and I are also your senpai."

"What's weird is I get called senpai at all. The way I'm talked to made me feel like a foot shorter." he commented, a foot shorter and they would've been the same height and at that Shin smiled inwardly.

"Well to me, there's Ikegami-senpai, Akira-san and you're… Hiro." she sat on Koshino's lap facing the water, with her back facing the other two and he enveloped her in his arms.

The bonfire added flame to the mood, aside from the two new campers in the area, they were basically alone. The night was dark with only the full moon and the bonfire illuminating them.

Shin kissed Koshino like no one was watching, with her back to the other two, Koshino's body around her and the darkness of the night made her feel safe, snuggled and loved. She wanted to make out with him ever since he came out in his board shorts and washboard abs. It seemed like Koshino wanted the same thing, he didn't care if their vice captain and ace were sitting right in front of them playing tsu-ten-jack, he was focused on and was only interested in, Shin. He slid his right hand from her right knee to the inside of her smooth bare thighs, when the tip of his fingers reached the centre of her bikini she felt him smile against her lips,

"You're soaking wet." he whispered before kissing her again, she released a silent whimper when two fingers easily slid inside her. She thought he was only going to tease her a bit, careful to look as if they were lightly making out, but he slowly pushed his long fingers until they were buried deep to his knuckles that she fought a moan again his lips and shivered in his arms.

"Wait-" she whispered then gasped against Koshino's lips. He began to move his fingers in slow deep thrusts that Shin's hips involuntarily rolled with every movement. Her whimpers suppressed by their ongoing deep kiss.

"Don't worry.. I got you." he said. Watching her unguarded expression for a bit before kissing her again.

She didn't want to come yet but Koshino seemed to want her to, right there in his arms, in the dark night by the beach, the fact that they weren't alone seemed to have slipped his mind, he continued to pump his fingers inside her, feeling her tighten, feeling her core coil approaching climax right there.

He reveled at the helpless feel of her in his arms, unlike earlier when she never asked for his help, she tightly nestled herself against his body, wanting him to stop yet needing him to give her that release. With the pad of his middle finger, he reached deep to gently rub that sensitive nub inside her, she came undone and she gasped, she didn't care anymore if anyone saw them, she let herself go, feeling her release slide out of her onto Koshino's fingers and he hugged her to him blocking her shuddering form from the others.

Koshino picked her up and briefly turned to the others, "Ah… we're gonna head in early."

"Sure." Ikegami said cocking a brow at his teammate, "Make sure to save energy for tomorrow's cycle."

"Right." Koshino flinched a bit before walking towards the tent with Shin in his arms.

"Lucky bastard. She basically didn't need him for anything up until now."

"Huh?"

"She set up her tent, gave him tips on how to ride a board, caught our dinner, no wonder she didn't need to be in a relationship, she's a full one man show."

Sendoh already knew that about Shin so he understood Ikegami's fascination. He stared at the spot Koshino occupied, the way he carried Shin's depleted body away put a frown on Sendoh's face, he reminded himself that it's their lives and he had nothing to do with it. The girl was not related to him.

Although why he was feeling unsettled bothered him, did he subconsciously feel responsible for her like a big brother would? He didn't know but for now, it's better to not mind anything and sweep it under the rug.

* * *

To be continued..

:)


	12. Chapter 12

**FALSE**

By FFNPREZ

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

"What do you think?" Sendoh approached Shin who was busy assembling the foldable bike no doubt Koshino bought for her.

She turned around to look at him, golden hair sliding over her shoulder, for a moment he saw shock on her face but thought otherwise and brushed it off, "Doesn't look like a foldable bike, must have cost you a lot." her golden eyes raked over his blue and white Paratrooper Highline, it sparked admiration but was immediately caught off.

"It was a gift from one of the sponsors."

"Oh, nice." she nodded, then got back on her work again.

"Want help with that?" he moved towards her, leaving his bike parked.

Shin paused and looked from side to side, Sendoh provided the information she was looking for, "They went to check out if the trails are open."

"Oh."

"Want help with that?" he repeated.

"Nope, I can handle it. Thanks." when Shin didn't say anything further Sendoh got a feeling that his hunch was right,

"Listen, did I do something wrong? I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me for the past weeks, you're not usually this… distant."

Shin closed her eyes and turned around, "No.." she smiled at him.

"If it's about this trip, I was going to invite you first, but then, you started going out with him, so I don't think it's my call anymore, it doesn't seem appropriate." He threw in his conclusion to at least break the ice between them, blurting out the thing that bothered him hoping that it was what bothered her too.

Shin hesitated a bit before smiling, forcedly, "I felt that," she stopped, realizing that she'd agree with him, "It seemed like you didn't approve of me going out with Koshino and I tagged along here, crashing your plans." she bit her lower lip and looked at him straight in the eyes with her amber orbs that shone golden under the sun, "To be honest, I thought Hiroaki and I were the only ones here, I didn't know this was a team-thing." She scratched her neck and Sendoh spotted two red marks from where she was scratching.

"So you thought you were going out on a 3-day get away with your boyfriend?" he reacted in a way that baffled Shin, was she expecting him to be appeased with that information?

"Yes." she adjusted the string on her bikini top on the back of her neck, "If I knew we had company I wouldn't have packed light or I wouldn't have gone at all." Sendoh's eyes traveled down her body, from the pink string bikini to the white denim shorts, he caught himself quickly then stared back at her only to see a blonde brow raised at him in amusement.

"And you thought I'll let you go alone? For three days?"

"I guess, since you know him and— why not? There's nothing we'd do alone that we're not doing right now. Plus, you're not my dad."

Sendoh's body tensed, "You thought okaa-san will let you go? Were you gonna lie to her?"

"Yes. I meant no! I wasn't gonna lie to her because I know that she'll let me go. I've been by myself for years, doing what I want for years…" her gaze turned sharp and intense, "I wouldn't lie to your mom, she's the most decent woman I've ever met and I have too much respect for her, you have no idea how much I wouldn't taint that." She said, truly meaning what she just said.

Sendoh sighed, their talk took an unprecedented turn, "Look, I'm not here to fight. I'm sorry, I just thought I did something wrong since you've been distant."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry if it rubbed off that way," Shin bit her lips, she looked guilty too but she didn't say anything about it, "I'm just… not used to dating, and I'm dating someone close to someone… close.." she smiled, "To me, so it's kind of weird."

Sendoh thought about last night, what happened at the bonfire, it was indeed weird, especially how it made him feel seeing her body curl up towards Koshino, seeing her heaving and breathless. He convinced himself that he just wasn't used to seeing her with Koshino. She was the girl who ate Coco Puffs for breakfast, the girl who painted lewd photos of her classmates in front of him, the girl who worked out with him. Him.

He shook his head, "It's weird seeing my teammate date someone I know too. I'm never involved in any of their relationships, drama and swooning teenage girls seems a lot of work."

"Thanks, for making me feel better." sarcasm was dripping from her voice and Sendoh smiled, she was joking again,

"I didn't mean it that way." he chuckled, "Are you ready for this Sunday?"

"Sunday?"

"Tokyo Fashion Week. Okaa-san's expecting you to be there."

"How many days again?"

"Four, do you have training?"

"Oh…" Shin tried to remember her schedule, "No, not until next week."

"That's good then."

"Hey you two!" Koshino ran past him and went to stand beside Shin, "Trail's clear," he landed a possessive hand on her waist and kissed the red spot on her neck. He started to ask what they were talking about when he spotted that she haven't fixed her bike yet, "Want help with that."

"Yes please," she smiled up at him then at Sendoh, and they both turned to fix the bike, Sendoh forgotten in the background.

* * *

The four went into two separate trails. Sendoh and Ikegami went together while Shin went with Koshino who wanted to show her a hidden stream. Though Sendoh couldn't figure out why one would prefer a spring when there's a huge sea at their disposal.

Sendoh and Ikegami bumped across two female hikers, they were the ones camping at the far end of the beach. Ikegami was extra friendly with them when they told him they were university students so he dragged Sendoh and they accompanied them to a hiking site they think would suit the beautiful ladies.

"It's a good thing we bumped into you guys, we had no idea where to begin." one of them said. They were cute, simple. They were wearing matching hiking gears, red top and black tights, both of them were brunettes with long straight hair.

"You managed to get here and set up camp by yourselves, I think you're doing fine." Sendoh walked in front, leading them to the hiking site.

"Oh, our boatman set that up for us, but we caught our food ourselves."

"Impressive." Ikegami said, cutting through branches and grass for the ladies to pass through.

"So, what University do you guys go to?"

"Oh, we might look like your typical burly men though we still go to Ryonan High." Ikegami glanced at Sendoh then back at the girls "Basketball players, he's the ace for Ryonan and I'm the forward, I'll be graduating this year and I'm thinking of going to where you girls go."

"You're just saying that because we're here."

"You got me. Haha."

"Wait, you're that ace player who went against the captain of Miuradai, in his freshman year?"

"That was a long time ago." Sendoh smiled.

"Yeah, I was a Senior in high school then, I heard my university's trying to recruit a couple of guys from Ryonan this year too."

"Are you talking about Okiwa University?"

"No, Tokyo U."

Ikegami smiled, "Ah.. smart and beautiful."

The path up ahead was rocky but clear. It posed a challenge but to athletes it would just be a great workout. The women behind them seemed to be adventure junkies so Sendoh wasn't worried about their safety.

He stopped and faced the group behind him, "This is it ladies."

"Marina."

"Omi."

"Nice to meet you. Ah, this here is the safest path you can ever take on the island. The view at the top is great and you'll enjoy it."

"Wait. You're not coming with us?" Marina walked forward. Her skinny legs and small feet easily stepping through the rocky pavement.

"I left my fishing gear by the pond and by the looks of it," the wind started blowing hard, "The wind might've blown it away already."

The girls looked devastated, "But we wanted to spend more time with you guys."

Ikegami stepped in, "Oh, I'll be going with you. He'll just catch our lunch for us, when we get back all we have to do is dig in." he said, smoothly inviting the women over to their camp.

"Goody!" Omi clasped her hands, "Thanks Sendoh-kun!" she winked. Ikegami raised a brow at Sendoh, questioning his motive then shrugged. He knew his teammate was odd like that.

* * *

The tracks were fresh, Sendoh followed the muddy path in search for a better fishing area. The one he just left was dull and filled with Saury. He didnt even get to throw his bait, he didnt go to this island for Saury. The other spot was a spring, it was more hidden and deeper he could either catch a Skipjack, Mackerel, or who knows, maybe a Salmon too.

He got a hunch that the other two were already there which should've urged him to turn away and go to the other spot instead, a smaller stream but he decided to stick to the trail.

Two bikes were parked near an acacia. He parked nearby and grabbed his things. He followed the narrow stream.

There were four levels of streams there. A mini falls connecting each one. The falls was tamed at three or four feet each. It was beautiful and that would be one of the reasons Koshino would want Shin to see it.

He reached the wide spring, the sound of the small waterfalls calming and soothing, hitting its final destination where it pooled. The trees and bushes have grown, the rocks were more slippery. He could see two figures up ahead from where he was standing, ready to fish. He didn't want to disturb them, they were probably swimming and wanted to be alone but he found himself walking towards them. Maybe a small greeting would do, Shin was interested in fishing, she'd probably want to learn right now. He avoided walking beside the water and went for an arched way, where the land under his feet was dry.

He was going for a surprise-effect, going through the beech trees, shrubs and bushes, he finally reached the place where the two were, they were at the third level, where the gush of water was calmer and clearer. He was about to reveal himself when he heard a groan.

He saw Koshino, sitting on a huge rock, his feet in the water, "Oh fuck.." that's when he saw the golden head bobbing between his legs, "You're so damn good at this… Your mouth... deeper.." his hand raked through golden mane and he breathed out, relaxing.

He groaned once more then whispered something, Shin stood and smiled down at him before he unbuttoned her shorts and remove it, tossing it to ground behind him. She stood in her pink and white string bikini and he ran his hand down her stomach then slipped it inside her bottom. She gasped, her eyes fluttering shut while Koshino's fingers moved inside the fabric.

"I need you.." He heard Shin moan.

"Yes you do." Koshino said, "You need me. Say you won't have anyone else but me.."

"I…" Shin shook her head, "Ask me anything… but that.."

"Why?"

"I… can't.."

"Yes, you can.." Koshino did something that made her gasp again, her knees went weak and he caught smoothly that she was now straddling him, he kissed her neck all while still stimulating her with his finger, "You'll realize soon.." he pulled the string of her bikini bottom and threw it down the stream, the current washing it away down to the bottom.

She gasped when he removed his fingers the emptiness quickly filled by his desire. "Un.. fair.." she moaned,

"Who is?" Koshino groaned and the two moved in unison with their passion.

Sendoh realized that he hasn't moved from the spot, he tried to back away when he realized what he was doing but he stayed rooted. He couldn't look away, couldn't move.

He was hyper aware of Shin's every moan, every frown on her brows, every flinch, every move. He caught himself before his mind could wander any further and finally managed to step back and disappear quietly.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Ikegami asked when Shin and Koshino arrived with both their hair wet.

"Swimming, that stream was beautiful." Shin smiled, her eyes spotted the two new faces with them, then she saw Sendoh staring at her, face blank, she gave him a nod since they're supposed to be back to normal now.

"These are Marina and Omi. They're university students and here by themselves." Ikegami walked Shin towards the girls and introduced them to each other.

They were going back to Kanagawa the next day and it was a good thing that they met new people on their last full day in the island. It made it seem more like an actual adventure, Sendoh didn't even mind the mild flirtation Marina was giving him. It took his mind off Shin a bit. It was the first time in his life he's become hyper aware of someone.

He found himself drifting off to the interaction between Shin and Koshino during lunch time. The two were cleaning the clams together and Sendoh couldn't help but read in between the subtle looks thet were giving each other, apart from Koshino, only Sendoh knew that Shin wasn't wearing any underwear, and he knew why Shin blushed at Koshino's every touch and whisper.

"I thought you were catching out lunch?" Ikegami nudged him.

"No luck." he stared down at the boiling chicken before draining the casserole and bringing it to the group.

Sendoh and Ikegami sat in between their new friends while Koshino and Shin sat in front of them.

They ate lunch amicably. Chatting here and there, everyone was involved in the conversation, nothing deep, mostly about sports, school and random school politics.

The day was filled with activities. The girls were a good distraction not only for him but for her as well, she was surprisingly comfortable around women older than her, watching her interact and even teach them how to surf was refreshing. It was a different scene compared to the last time he saw her with another female, then he realized maybe that Marie was just catty, period.

"It's the first time I saw the great Akira Sendoh pay attention to any female."

Sendoh cocked his brow at Ikegami who sat beside him on the sand with an energy drink in one hand, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I think I expected that from you. I mean, older women would be more of your type since I can't really picture you with high school girls."

"Right." Sendoh didn't know why he felt relieved that Ikegami drew the wrong conclusion, but then, he realized that there's nothing to be relieved about since he wasn't doing anything wrong. "You're very observant but I'm just watching the only moving creatures nearby which happens to be them at the moment."

"Yeah, well, either way, I gave Marina your number." Ikegami clamped Sendoh's shoulder before taking his leave to join the girls.

* * *

The night was quiet, it was nearly pitch black if not for the full moon, Sendoh kept a fire burning low, he was at the back, surrounded by rocks and trees where the beach was still visible but away from their tents, careful not to wake up anyone. The dinner was eventful, when the girls went to return to their camp after, Ikegami went with them and Sendoh had a feeling his friend won't be returning until morning.

It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He lay back down on the sand and watched the starless sky.

He released a deep breath. He wasn't able to go fishing, not once in the three days they were there, which was very unlike him but then he hasn't been like himself lately.

He found himself imagining a pair of golden eyes staring back at him.

He couldn't doubt that he was piqued and intrigued by her. From the moment she appeared on his doorstep drunk with a guy, to watching her train and play her sport like her life depended on it, he couldn't peg the girl. She had no agenda, if she did, it didn't involve people. She was filled with angst and anger but it was passion and life she that gives to anyone.

Though, he really didn't know anything about her. She acted like she was in control, always in control and she was, how was that even possible? Koshino. Why did she choose the guy? For fun? But he couldn't handle her, he wouldn't be able to control her.

His thoughts shifted to reality when he saw a small figure emerge from one of their tents. He sat up and saw a familiar figure walking away from the camp. Like he'd summoned her with his thoughts. He watched her walk towards the shore, holding something. It was dark, with only the moonlight illuminating her silhouette. She wouldn't be able to see him unless she turned around and spotted the small fire on her way back, but he saw that she won't be coming back anytime soon. It was a towel that she held, and she spread it out on the sand, where the water wouldn't reach, and she lay there.

Sendoh shot to his feet. He scanned the area and saw exactly two bonfires, one located at the far east of the coast where their new acquaintances were camped and a dying one at the west, not far from theirs.

"Why are you out here?" he stared down at her, holding a flashlight to her face, her eyes were closed but now she was trying to shield them from the light.

"Sleeping." she waved him off, "Turn that away."

Sendoh stared, dumbfounded, what did he say to that when she said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Out here?" he turned the flashlight out.

"It's comfortable. I can't sleep in there." he knew those golden eyes were on him, studying him.

"What? You say that in your second night here."

"Who said we slept the other night." there was amusement in her voice. "What are 'you' doing out here?"

"I can't sleep." he said, sitting down beside her, after a long silence he stared down at her, with the just the moonlight illuminating them "I saw you sleeping there alone after lunch."

She didn't reply.

"It's dangerous out here Shin." his eyes narrowed, "You wanna sleep in my tent? Ikegami won't be coming back."

"Oh? Now you're asking me to sleep with you? We can always do it out here, I've never fucked on the sand before." she said, her voice sultry.

Sendoh stared at her pointedly. "Since when?"

"When what?"

"Can't you sleep with anyone in the room?"

She paused, he could hear her breathe, a bit of shuffle and she was in sitting position, "You're really smart, Akira-kun." she chuckled, "Ironic isn't it? With my reputation?" she sighed, "It's not that I can't.. but I don't want to." she said the last line with a leveled tone, no emotion, she stood up and grabbed her towel, "Thanks for the offer," she smiled down at him and went back to their camp, slipping inside his tent.

* * *

Teehee! So, yep, thanks again for reading and supporting FALSE!

I'll update as fast as I can!

Hope you enjoyed, til next update!


	13. Chapter 13: Nice to MI YU

**Guys! Thanks for the support and the PMs. Just, apologies for the late update. Also, I have all 25 chapters written down for a while now but I need to edit them, there's a lot of jumbled pages but I'll get through them!**

 **Thank you once again! I hope you like this one.**

- _ffnprez_ (AUG 12, 2017 UPDATE)

 **Chapter 13: Nice to MiYu**

 _ **It was raining. Hard. Shin fidgeted under her umbrella.** Her mom promised to pick her up at school that day, she wouldn't have waited otherwise. She gritted her teeth, pouting, she could've brought her bike with her and gotten home herself, she should've known this was going to happen._

 _The clock chimed six times. It's already two hours after school. She was hungry and it was getting dark. She could still catch the train._

 _Braving the rain with her tiny umbrella, she walked out the gate of Miraku Jr. High and began walking to the train station. The good thing about a private school is that it was away from the highway and there were trees enough to shield her from the rain._

 _A familiar black sedan rolled beside her, she was drenched and wet but her eyes rounded in joy. Her mom made it, she didn't fail her this time!_

 _"Mom!" she smiled through the tinted window which slowly rolled down._

 _"Get in, kid." her smiled faltered when she saw her dad's secretary._

 _"What are you doing here Mori? Where's my mom?"_

 _"She couldn't make it and told your dad, he sent me."_

 _"Again.." she murmured and got in the vehicle._

 _"Are you disappointed?"_

 _"What do you think? Some girls sitting behind me tried to cut my hair in class earlier, good thing I turned around and saw them, then my mom didn't come when she said she would, she even promised that we'd go out for dinner. I'm hungry and when I get home cook's gonna be making me those bland soup and boiled chicken he's been making me eat all month."_

 _"Why is he making you eat bland food?"_

 _"Mom said so."_

 _"Hmm. Want to come over to my place? I have some yummy food there."_

 _"With you?" she fidgeted, "Umm.. No thanks."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I… I don't like playing with you."_

 _"Your dad is away for a business trip, he's having problems with the company right now and I think your mom knows it. Did you know why your mom wasn't able to pick you up today?"_

 _"She… She's busy."_

 _"She is, she's busy making friends with one of your dad's clients. They don't have time for you, don't you want to tell them about what happened at school today?"_

 _She nodded,_

 _"They can't listen to you since they're away. I'm here though, I'll listen to you."_

* * *

 **Shin woke up** drenched in sweat. Her hair pasted all over her body. She groaned then buried her face in the pillow.

'Get a grip Shin..' she repeated in her head.

"What an awful dream." she groaned once she'd pulled herself together.

She went downstairs and saw Sendoh pouring his protein shake on a tall glass.

"Going for a run?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she got a bottle of water from the fridge and took a swig.

"Hey, are you sure you're up to Mom's show?" Shin stared at Sendoh waiting for him to continue. "We just came back and I don't want you forcing yourself just bec. mom insisted you come." he asked, chugging his shake down.

"I wouldn't miss it.. besides she left so much clothes for me it would be such a waste to not go." she said half amazed and half apologetic, then her eyes rounded on Sendoh, "Do you not want me to go? Is this like the island trip?"

"You're still stuck on me not inviting you on that trip? I told you, it's because your boyfriend's coming and it's his job to invite you, I wouldn't want to overstep."

"He's not my boyfriend though. We're just, together. Dating." she clarified.

Sendoh looked like he wanted to push on the subject but he decided to let it drop after seeing her face, "Well, your training season's around the corner too, you need this break."

"Now that I think about it, just a few more days before our coach is grilling us to the ground again, and you make it sound like this event is relaxing so… we'll see."

"We'll leave after lunch."

"Okay." she smiled at him before bolting out the door.

Shin passed by the bridge overlooking the sunrise by the beach, which was her destination. After the island getaway, she had a refreshed outlook on things. Her budding feelings for Akira Sendoh seemed to be under control, her relationship with Koshino helped, and the fashion show this week is a reminder of what Sendoh and his family meant to her. She can't act out on Sendoh, she can't risk ruining what she has now.

 **Chapter 13: Nice to MiYu  
**

Shin followed behind Sendoh, admiring the interior of the five-star hotel they'll be staying at. She wasn't expecting anything but the moment she stepped out of the elevator and into the royal two-bedroom suite she knew she would cry from despair by the time the event was over.

The living room was front and center, it was modern and spacious with floor-to-ceiling bay windows showing a panoramic view of the city with breathtaking view of the city and central park. They were up at the 32nd floor but she felt comfortable and safe she was standing in the 2000 sq. ft suite.

"Which room do you prefer?" she heard Sendoh ask,

"I… which one has the best view?" she said without taking her eyes off the view, "I can even sleep out here in the living room." she said, catching her breath when she realised she hasn't exhaled for a minute.

"I'll take this side then," Sendoh walked over to the two-door bedroom on the far right of the plush living room, leaving Shin to admire the place more.

She gaped at the pale, textured natural silk that coated the curved hexagon sycamore sofa, along with sycamore furnishings, mother-of-pearl and leather surfaces, and Curve 4K HD Plasma TV that hung on the wall, even with the huge furnishings and the marbled built-in bar, the room was still spacious, she can play tennis if she wanted to.

"Hey, you're still not done checking out the place, I've unpacked."

"Are we really gonna stay here for a week?"

"Yea, until fashion week's over, we can head home first if you have something scheduled."

"Are you kidding me? This is the best summer vacation ever! Do you always spend it like this?"

Sendoh had never ever seen Shin impressed by material things, her interest seemed to only revolve around sports, sketching and her social life. He couldn't help but be fascinated by this normal teenage side of her.

"I guess." he said.

"Wow… so where's your mom staying?" she was expecting to room with her in that huge room she got a glimpse of earlier.

"She stays at a different hotel with the other designers."

"Oh my gosh, so you get the room all to yourself? Get to watch a fashion show, get to attend the after party and get to hang around all the pretty models."

"You make me sound like a rockstar. Where do you want to eat dinner?"

"Let's just order in!" Shin said at once and the she caught Sendoh staring at her in a weird way, like he was figuring out a clown puzzle or something, "What's wrong? Did I grow two heads or something?"

"Nothing, it's just, I really haven't met anyone like you before."

"Oh-kay… I hear that a lot, but coming from you it sounded like a disease." she turned to grab her things sitting by the couch.

"It's actually refreshing, when you get excited you really get excited, most girls would pretend like they're used to these things and play cool but you're like a.. 5-year-old."

"Gee. Thanks. Being compared to a 5-year-old is what I've always dreamed of." she began pulling her black luggage and went into the room she'll be occupying for the week.

"Quit the sarcasm and order room service." Sendoh sat on the couch and turned on the Plasma TV.

She squealed again, like a 5-year old, and ran towards the side of her king-size bed for the phone, and just like that their conversation was forgotten.

Sendoh listened to Shin order five boxes of pineapple pizza and half litre of strawberry ice cream from a popular pizza place.

"What sushi do you like?" Shin asked.  
"Eel and salmon roe," Sendoh said, while Shin listed down his orders before making a phone call,  
"OK, I'll have tuna belly.. Uni too." she mumbled, "Hmm.. ramen?"  
Sendoh turned his head to look at her jutting down notes in her room by the phone, "Did you invite anyone?"  
"Uh, no. Why?" she replied.  
"Can you eat all of that? You just ordered five large pizza."  
"Yeah, so? Kogane was talking about this ramen shop here in Tokyo and I want to try it too!"  
"Fine. I'll have what you're getting." he said, smiling to himself when he heard her ordering 5 dozen sushi.

He was anticipating her ramen order when the elevator dinged and the bellboy appeared.

"Excuse me sir.. I'm so sorry to bother you.." he was severely apologetic since he was breaking protocol by appearing in the room before making a phone call. "We were trying to call you but your line was busy."

"Don't worry about it, what do you need?" Sendoh stood and walked towards the man who was hiding behind the hallway housing the private elevator. He saw long legs appearing behind the man then a second later a warm body against him.

"AKIRA! I missed you so much!" The high-pitched sultry voice purred against his ear. "This annoying man didn't want to let me in even though he knew who I was!"

"Well, Miss Osawa here, insisted that she come up, said she was your girlfriend and you knew she was coming. I told her that it's against the policy for anyone to just enter any guest's room.. if they didn't have key to it."

"You obviously don't read the papers do you? There was even a scandal last year about the two of us.. ugh. Run along now before I report you to the manager."

Sendoh pealed the girl off him. "Osawa, he was just doing his job." he turned to the man who was hunched over and frowning to himself. He walked over to his backpack and got Y10,000 before shaking the man's hand. "Sorry for the trouble." he smiled down at the pudgy guy, six inches shorter than he was.

"What are you doing here Miyuki?"

"I missed you. Your mother said you might not turn up."

"Well I changed my mind."

She glanced behind him then froze for a split second before she smiling sweetly at him "Who's that?" the woman's eyes narrowed although she was smiling. "I thought you said you're not interested in hooking up? Or are you not interested in hooking up with Japanese models?"

Sendoh took a step back and smiled, "This is Shin, she's staying with us since her mom and mine are like sisters, she was invited here,"

The beautiful model sneered, "Our parents are friends too.. then does that mean I can live with you too!"

He shook his head at her sarcasm, then he turned to Shin, "Shin, this is—"

"I know her. Her billboards are all over Japan and she's the cover girl for Dazed Japan last month too, one of the upcoming top models and from what I hear, she's been working out of the country for the past year, right? Osawa Miyu-san?" Shin smiled sweetly, mentally thanking Kogane for her obsession with celebrities.

"Y.. Yeah."

"I don't think it's any concern of yours too, but just to not start rumors, I'm dating Sendoh Senpai's bestfriend," she stared at Sendoh, it's the first time she'd called him by his last name and address him as 'senpai'.. it was amusing but she didn't show it on her face, "but aren't you dating another athlete too?" she asked innocently.

"We broke up! I—" she frowned at Shin.

Sensing trouble, Sendoh smiled down at the svelte model and took her by the elbow, "Miyu's family is a close friend of my parents from when they were in college.. and she models for my mom occasionally" he said then turned to Miyu "What room are you staying in?"

"I'm in a different hotel." she continued glaring at Shin,

"Aren't you gonna invite me over?"

His words seemed to have taken effect for Miyu's attention was 100% on him again, "That reminds me! I'm here for the party, I mean, I'm taking you to the party."

"Party?"

"Some of my model friends are at this club that the art director for one of the shows own and you're my date tonight."

Sendoh inwardly sighed. Glancing at Shin and knowing Miyu, rumours and drama, he said, "Wait while I change into something more comfortable."

Shin turned to Miyuki to invite her to sit down but the woman already walked past her and went to the fridge to help herself to some sparkling water. She then walked to the couch and openly looked Shin over from head to toe.

"So, you go to the same school as Akira-kun?"

"Ah, no. I—" before she could answer, the doorbell rang and she excused herself to answer what could be her food.

"IKEMEN RAMEN SHOP!" The delivery man announced when Shin opened the door.

"Wow, you're pretty spirited late in the afternoon." Shin gave him a wry smile, "Please come in." she directed the man to the kitchen where he lay her order on the dark glass table. She paid him and he went on his way.

She arranged her food, aware that a pair of hawk-eyes were studying her. She sighed in an exhausted way, she should've known Akira Sendoh had ex-girlfriends of this kind, she wasn't into dealing with drama.

"So," the woman began again, "You—" the doorbell rang before she can continue.

"Sumimasen." Shin said in a very unapologetic tone. "Must be the pizza."

Surely, it was the pizza delivery guy waiting behind the door. "Where to Miss?" the guy said carrying Shin's five boxes of large pizzas.

"Ugh, right by the ramen please." she led the way and the man placed the boxes beside the ramen."

"Thank you. I hope this is enough." she said paying him and handing him the tip.

"No troubles Miss."

When the man left, Miyuki immediately said, "Party?"

"Ah.. no. I'm just hungry, and I'm watching a series later I don't want my stomach to get bored."

"Right. So how long have you and Akira—" Miyuki frowned when the doorbell rang again. "Another one?"

A bit embarrassed this time, she smiled "Yea.. Excuse me."

The sushi guy came in and placed the sushi roll on the cramped glass table.

"I didn't think it would be this much." Shin said, staring hungrily at the six see-through plastic sushi containers, one containing raw tuna-sushi, another one the ebi sushi, Ikura Sushi with the shiny orange roes making her salivate, then she reached out for their infamous Toro sushi.

"Oh my gosh! This looks amazing!" her eyes sparkled and for a minute she forgot the guest in the room until Sendoh snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh, it arrived."

"Yeah…" she said dreamily, "I don't know what to eat first.. I'm still waiting for that ice cream though." her voice was floating, she picked up one toro sushi with her hand and gobbled it down then started opening the pizza boxes. She froze when she recalled they had a guest.

She opened the vegetable pizza box and went to offer it to Miyuki. "Uh, please have some."

"You're kidding right? I have to walk for four shows tomorrow and you're telling me to stuff myself you—" she paused because Shin, in her high-waisted black shorts and gray hoodie cropped-top, even barefoot, looked fit as heck and what the model world would describe as a "70% legs" specimen.

"This is ridiculous."

"Would you like sushi instead?" Shin asked, perplexed.

Sendoh chuckled, then stepped in. "Let's go Osawa-san." then to Shin he said, "Eat carefully, and drink tea so that you wont get indigestion. Leave some for me too. Even a slice of pizza is enough."

"I'm not a pig you know." she pouted, "I can at least leave you a box."

"Right." he smiled at her fondly.

Miyuki didnt miss the interaction and started walking out the door for Sendoh to follow her.

* * *

Thanks guys! Next chapter is up too! Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: FOLD

**False**

by FFNPREZ

* * *

 **Chapter 14: FOLD**

The club was packed with people and Sendoh didn't doubt that each and every single one of them has had a spread in a magazine once or twice, and then it him, he's one of those. Still, he'd rather be lazing in the spacious living room, stuffing his face with a box of pizza or having a sushi eating contest with his roommate.

"Jack Daniels." he told the bartender. He watched smoke drift through the air and took a look around. He didn't particularly enjoy being in a humid, sweaty, smoke filled place but he understood why people are into it. People like Miyu thrived in it, not only did she get to network with important figures but also, people there value and worship her. Although everyone in the club was undeniably gorgeous, Miyu's delicate beauty is what most people consider 'Ideal'. The way she moved smoothly in front of them, the way she bats her lashes shyly, then laughs in an open manner showing her dimples and small white teeth, she knew she was unattainably gorgeous and she knew how to use it to her advantage.

She played the hard-to-get game too well but it didn't work on Sendoh. The first time they met was before Jr. High, at a private family event. He was just there for his parents and too young to care for anything but basketball.

In Jr. High, he got into the same school as Miyu by coincidence. They were in different year-level but Miyu suddenly showed interest once his mom began gaining recognition as a designer.

He didn't care who she was, he didn't bother and just went on with his life. She wanted to start a career as a model and wanted to use his mom as a connection. He told her she should just talk to her and not bother him. She did just that.

His mom helped her start her modelling career and after she graduated Jr. High she became a hit. The two of them still meet at parties and events, but after he graduated Jr. High and began earning a reputation on the court, reaching nationwide-level, Miyu was attracted to him like a fly to honey. She's been sticking to him familiarly in these events and Sendoh just let her since he saw no harm in it.

The bartender placed his drink in front of him and he drained the contents of the glass in one go. "Another." he said.

"Dance with me.." a soft voice whispered in his ear, followed by a yelp.  
"Paws off bitch." Sendoh turned around to see Miyu emptying the contents of her shot glass on the girl's shoes. "Oops.. sorry, it spilled." she said, "Next time, find your own date." she said glaring, the girl cursed at her but left all the same.

"You said you didn't want to dance and then I see you talking to another girl."

"She was the one talking to me. Are you drunk?"

"No. I just had… I forgot what I had." she giggled, "But did you see her face? She was so jealous.." she turned to the bartender, "tequila." she said, holding two fingers up.

"Why would she be jealous, she doesn't even know me."

"Well… because she wants you but you're mine.. and she wants what's mine.. do you get what I'm saying?"

"You are drunk."

"No.. No I'm not.. come with me.." she grabbed his wrist, smiling to herself. Sendoh grabbed a bill from his pocket and paid for the drinks, grabbing it before letting Miyu pull him.

The booth was in the corner, hidden in the shadows with the occasional red flashing lights. He sat and took a swig of his drink when Miyu sat on his lap. "You're so hot." she whispered in his ear.  
"You're drunk, we should get you back to the hotel." he placed the glass on the table and sat up straighter.  
"I'm not drunk.. wait.." she stared down at his blue eyes, "are you gay?" she asked in a feigned shocked manner, just to get a reaction out of him. He just stared up her brown eyes, amused.

Miyu bent her head until they were nose to nose, "Or maybe," she giggled "You're into younger girls, aren't you.." she then went on to whisper on his ear, "Senpai?" she felt Sendoh's muscles flex beneath her arms but he remained relaxed otherwise.

"You like the blonde bitch don't you?"

"You don't know me enough to say that." His eyes were soft and his voice held the same cool and calm tone but there was a warning air about him that Miyu picked up on.

"I may not be smart, and you're right, I may not know you well enough, but I know men.." she ran her nails up and down his nape, "I know girls like blondie, she's not innocent either.." she smiled wickedly down at him, "and I know how you stare at her, you never looked at me, or any other girl like that in the time that I've known you.." she purred,

"I know that you turned me down, last year, although subtly, and that you'd rather train than attend some fashion event, but you're here.. why is that?"

"Maybe I knew you were coming.." was all he said. Inwardly he turned her words over and over in her head. How did he look at Shin? she was right, he'd didn't attend the winter and fall fashion week but he was there now, but he just wanted to be a nice host and escort their house guest. right?

"Please. I was in Europe for 6 months and not once did you call me. I was here for the winter fashion week but you didn't attend that either." she laughed bitterly, "Don't worry, I'm not hurt, I was busy with work to even think about it." she switched position and straddled him, "It's just that I like you and right now I need you.."

"Ah.. Are you propositioning me Osawa-san?" he drawled,

"Well, I'd settle for a booty call if I can't have you completely." she ground down against him, "Maybe you need me too, considering your seemingly platonic relationship with your roommate."

"She's a family friend. Nothing to do with me."

"So she's like your sister then?" she fished out.

Sendoh's brows drew down at the thought, "If I said yes, would you drop this topic?"

"Huh.. I thought you'd be more honest considering you're the Akira Sendoh, the future of Japanese Basketball.." she massaged his chest while grinding down against his groin, then stopped "Let me give you a clue, the entire time you've been with me tonight, the only time you lit up was when we talked about blondie." then she smirked, "She said she's going out with your best friend.. Did you ever stop and ask yourself why you didn't invite him?" her eyes narrowed, "I admire your control, but the minute you get frustrated, give me a call." she placed a peck on his lips, got off his lap and left.

Sendoh didn't move, didn't stare after her, he just stared up front, into nothing.

He knew Miyu played games, she wasn't the first one to play mind games with him but somehow her words stuck.

So, she's like your sister then? Why did that make him want to vomit.

He saw a waiter from faraway and signaled for him.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Jack and coke." the waiter nodded and Sendoh halted him before he could leave, "And keep them coming."

It took her 3 hours in the bath tub, she turned pruney but it was all worth it. The luxury was still new to her so nothing can really mess it up.

It was half past midnight and she was waiting to fall asleep when she heard the door to her room open. She squinted and with just the light coming from the main room she saw Sendoh's figure coming towards her, staggering.

She quickly shut her eyes again, she didn't know why. What was Akira Sendoh doing in her room? He never came in before, why now? Is he going to wake her up to tell her something important? Maybe his mom told him to tell her something… Why is he even home early and alone?

Wasn't he supposed to be scoring with that hot model in her hotel room or shouldn't they be doing it in his room? It was all so weird that Shin wanted to let things play out by itself, but when Sendoh quietly sat on her bed, her heart started to beat so hard she had to remind herself she was supposed to be asleep.

He smelled of booze and perfume, he reached out his right hand and touched her cheek, this was the part where he's supposed to wake her and ask for his pizza, but he didnt. Something wasn't right, Shin struggled to keep her breathing even, she couldn't jump to conclusions…

Fuck.

She felt Sendoh trace the contours of her jaw with his forefinger, caressing her lower lip with his thumb before the smell of jack and rum got stronger and she felt the tip of his nose against hers, she was anticipating what seemed inevitable when he suddenly whispered a curse and he was gone, closing her door shut behind him.

Shin opened her eyes and stared at the darkness.

* * *

To be continued..

Ahhh! There!

Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think and I value comments and insights a lot!

Til next chapter!


End file.
